In our own little world
by MahNati
Summary: If there was one thing Robin was grateful for it was the simple, usually peaceful life she had. She had a loving mother, a mostly stable job and a few good friends. While far from perfect, she still made it work and she intended to keep it that way. But of course, it seems that the more you wish to stay out of trouble, the more it is likely that trouble will find you. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I promised myself I would get back to writing somehow. This idea has been in my head for a long time, but only now I have decided to focus on this story. There are some things I'd like to say before starting the chapter:**

 **This story is a futuristic AU. More precisely, this is a Dramatical Murder AU, with the female Robin as the protagonist and some heavy modifications to some plot elements, setting and character backstory to fit the Super Smash Bros universe better and keep this story rated T (for now, at least, I don't know what might happen in the future). Dramatical Murder is a Boys Love visual novel, so of course the most logical way was to make this a yaoi fic, but…**

 **The Smash archive has a severe lack of yuri. I'm here to fix this.**

 **As I said, Robin (F) will be the protagonist and will have about five love interests: four girls and a guy (and if you people know me well, I think you already know who the hetero option will be). I mostly chose her as the protagonist because of her (Fire Emblem Awakening) in-game possibility to have support conversations with anyone in the army… and also because I can imagine her being the bottom of every single possible relationship here.**

 **I will get into more details of what directions I'm considering taking with the format of this story in future chapters, but for now, please enjoy this (future very gay) adventure.**

 **PS: Don't search for Dramatical Murder on Google, unless you're into explicit, hardcore yaoi. On a brighter note, there is a lighter and toned down version called "Dramatical Murder re:code" that censors the more heavy stuff.**

* * *

Robin tapped her fingers on the plastic counter, bored out of her mind. Today it had been an especially slow day for business, meaning she had absolutely nothing to do aside from checking her phone every five minutes and praying for someone to just waltz into the store, even if to just browse the bookshelves or the technological area of the place.

"So boring..."

However, as if answering her prayers, the phone by her side started to ring, making her jump in a startle and quickly answer it before the person decided they had better things to do than wait.

"Good afternoon," she hastily said. "You have reached Fils-Amie's Books and Techs, how may I help you?"

For a moment there was only silence at the other side of the call and Robin wondered if that was some sort of juvenile prank… Again.

"H-Hello?" she called again.

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry," the man (judging by his deep voice) said. "Yes, yes, you can. You see, I have recently bought one of your external hard drives, but it seems it is defective. I want to trade for another one."

"Oh, dear! Defective? Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lower lip. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's… Uh, I tried storing all me programs and music in it, and now I can't seem to have access to them anymore."

"Don't you think that this might be the work of a virus? Are any of your programs corrupted?"

"Corrupted?"

"Yes," she cooed, "Corrupted. It is not uncommon that something like this might happen. Do you have your anti-virus running?"

"Um, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it," he mumbled. "S-Still, I would like to trade for another one!"

"Did you purchase it recently?"

"Not even a week ago."

"I guess there really isn't anything we can do," she sighed. "Bring the item with your receipt and we will have a new external hard drive reserved for you," Robin told, grabbing a paper block and a pen. "What's your name, sir?"

"Uh..."

"Sir?"

"I-I'm sorry for saying this all of a sudden, but..." he stuttered in embarrassment. "Y-you have a really beautiful voice, miss."

Oh, good. He was one of those.

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered," she purred. "Now, if you could just give me your name?"

"Ike… Ike Greil."

"Alright, Ike, come here by tomorrow and we'll have a new hard drive for you. Will that be all?"

"All?"

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Actually, if that's not a bother… Do you think that we could perhaps meet? I mean… I'm sure you might be just as beautiful and pleasant."

Cutting right to the chase, uh?

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry, sir," Robin said, sweetly. "I've been occupied these days. I'm sorry, but I'll have o turn you down."

"I see..."

"Oh, OH, one more thing!" she cooed, excitedly. "Do you like books, sir?"

"Yeah… I… read every once in a while."

"Well, I just realized we are having a nice promotional sale that might interest you. If you buy three books that are whiting the sale promotion at once, you will get a forty percent discount in your total purchase."

"I'm not sure if I..."

"Oh, no, I'm not forcing you to buy anything," she twirled her hair on her finger. "I was just telling you since we are already here, you know? I just like to incentive others. Reading is such a wonderful thing, isn't it? And I'm sure everyone appreciates a good discount. Anyway, your new external hard drive is reserved. Come by here today or tomorrow and we'll take care of it."

"Are you sure you can't go out?"

"Absolutely."

"That's too bad."

"Well, Ike, have a nice afternoon. I await you here."

"Thanks, you too."

That guy didn't even know her name.

Robin turned off the phone with a heavy sigh and returned it to its base to recharge. She knew he took her bait and would probably spend money on books he didn't need (but should), yet she couldn't bring herself to feel any sort of victory in that. She hated using her voice to lure customers into buying more, it almost felt like prostitution in a twisted way. Yet, sales that month were kind of low and her boss was getting rather depressed because of this, so she did what it had to be done.

She had no idea why, but whenever she spoke in a certain pitch over the phone, it seemed like whoever was listening to her at the other side just dropped any logical thought at the sound of her voice and did about anything she wanted. And while it was very useful for sales, the downside of this was that there were just so many people who wanted to meet her in person because of her voice. Be it man, woman or just about any other type of person, it seemed like Robin's voice had a way of attracting people.

However, every time someone actually got to meet her, it was like the spell was broken and they left disappointed. That wasn't to say that some still didn't want to go out regardless, but she could still tell that they suffered a mild disappointment for expecting to meet a goddess and ended up realizing it was just lil' old her.

Still, her voice helped with sales and also helped her disguise the fact that she knew jack squat about half of the technological stuff they sold there, so that was good. Robin got the job because she liked books, not because she understood how hardware worked. No, explaining technological blabber was Shulk's job. Too bad he wasn't in charge of the counter.

"So, anything new since I went to check on the stock?"

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Robin saw her co-worker walking away from the stairs that led to the shop's storage on the upper floor, dusting off the thin dust from his blond hair.

"A client will come today or tomorrow to trade the external hard drive he bought for a new one," she told him, resting her elbows on the counter. "He said it wasn't working properly."

"How much you want to bet he had corrupted it with a virus?"

"In any case, I'll leave this to you."

"Oh, by the way," he grabbed a package that laid on top of the nearest cardboard box. "Don't forget to deliver this hardware at the courier, okay?"

"You know, just once I would like that you delivered all this stuff."

"Would you rather check the stocks and computers?" he teased.

"Give me the package, Shulk," she extended her hands and caught the package that was tossed at her. "Yup, keep throwing these! I'm sure they won't break!"

"As long as you're there to catch it."

"Har har."

Despite her complaints, Robin enjoyed that part of the job, as it gave her an excuse to get out of the store and stretch her legs for a while. Sure, she would just go to the courier, but still, delivering packages was always a nice break of the monotonous routine. Robin left the store with the package under her arm, shielding her eyes with her free hand from the strong sunlight.

Once her eyes grew used to the sun, Robin went on the left direction, passing by the small, cramped together houses and small shops of the neighborhood, before arriving at the commercial center of Sakurai city. Despite its name, the commercial center was not localized at the core of the city, but it was called as such due to it being where most commercial activities happened. No, the commercial center was localized at the west side of the periphery of the city, where most of its residents lived in. Or rather, were forced to live in.

It has been 25 years since Isle of Ancients has been bought by the overly influential Subspace Corp., whose plan for the island was to build a high tech, luxurious amusement facility for rich people all around the world to use. Being a relatively insignificant island that belonged to no country, the only resistance Subspace Corp met when buying the land was by the natives. There were numerous protests, both peaceful and violent, but in the end, there was nothing they could do. The amusement facility, bizarrely called Trophy Vault, was eventually built, taking over more than 2/3 of Sakurai city and being protected by a foggy and sturdy dark purple glass dome.

Those who refused to leave the island during the time of its construction were forced to live in the periphery, being cramped together in a large ghetto and having to adapt to the new lifestyle. But maybe the real kicker that showed just how vile the company was was the fact that those who decided to stay this entire time, those who refused to leave when they were told to do so, now couldn't leave the island anymore, unless they received a personal permission by the company's CEO, Tabuu, himself.

Why couldn't people leave anymore, nobody could tell, but Robin didn't seem to mind… too much. She wasn't even born when Isle of Ancients was bought and couldn't remember anything about her life outside of the ghetto, before the construction of Trophy Vault was finished. It wasn't as if she had a lot of complaints about her life. While far from perfect, she still made it work. And wasn't that what was important?

Robin passed by the busy crowd of people, wondering what route she could take that would give her less of a headache to go through. The courier wasn't that far away, but even the smallest distances could become long journeys with the right amount of people to slow your steps. Robin would rather take the longest route as long as she could run or walk fast. She decided to go through one of the nearest alleys in hopes she could walk from inside the conglomerate of buildings, making up convoluted routes until she found a way to get to the courier.

Unfortunately, it looked like she would have to go back and find another path, as in that particular alley there was a game of Smash happening. And she sure as hell didn't want part in this.

"Ugh," she groaned at the crowd of people in front of her chanting for the two fighters (a strange fox humanoid and a pink puffball) currently engaged in combat.

She honestly could not see the appeal in virtual fighting. It was a passtime for those who had nothing better to do with their lives. Not to mention it could get quite dangerous in real life, considering how some people took this game way too seriously and got carried away when they lost.

However, before she could leave quietly, she felt two strong hands pulling her by the waist, not giving her enough time to react before she was locked in a tight bear hug.

"Robin, hey!"

"Ack!" she gasped, struggling to free herself from her friend's grasp. "Chrom, let me go!"

"Ha ha, sorry," he immediately loosened his grip, allowing her to get away from him. "It's just that I didn't expect to find you here. I thought you didn't like Smash?"

"And I don't," she rubbed the sore spots from her arms. Thank the gods the package wasn't damaged from Chrom's monstrous hug. "I just wanted to find a shortcut to the courier. Have to deliver this hardware as soon as possible."

"Seems important," he commented, casually.

"What are YOU doing here, mister?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not here to get into another game of Smash, are you?"

"What? No, NO!" he raised his hand in defense. "Gods, Robin, you know I'm not into this life anymore! Olivia would have a heart attack if she discovered I have been fighting random strangers in the streets."

"Gods bless Olivia's soul for finally putting you in the line," Robin joked, earning a light punch in the shoulder from him.

"For your information, I was on my way to work when I stopped by to just watch. I was going to leave as soon as the fight between Fox and Kirby finished."

"Of course you were."

Robin turned around once more and glanced at the fight between Fox and Kirby reaching its climax. Above them floated the judge and mediator of the match, a big, disembodied hand simply called Master Hand. Unlike the wild crowd, the hand watched (or at least Robin thought it watched) the fight without uttering a word, without showing any favoritism. It was rather of creepy how it just kind stood there, while the uproar happened right bellow it.

Seriously, what was the appeal of Smash Bros?

Robin couldn't remember when this so called sport started to gain popularity between the population, it just kind of happened. But maybe she was being too harsh. After all, it was a mostly harmless fighting game in theory, since it happened all in the player's head and no physical harm was done.

Two people would challenge each other for a battle of Smash and settle the rules for the fight. Master Hand would then spawn whenever the fight would take place and serve as the judge. Once everything was set, the battle arena would get projected and would envelop the player's unconscious bodies, while their Smash personas would do all the fighting. The first person who lost all their lives by being send off from the arena's limits would lose. Anyone could participate as long as they had a registered ID and the match accommodated up to 4 participants (though rumors said that there were special, unspecific circumstances that let eight players join).

Seemed simple enough to her. Robin had to admit she still found it interesting how people from outside the player's mental battle could watch everything happening as if it was really there. It didn't hurt that all Smash battles were regulated by Master Hand, who in turn, was regulated by Subspace Corp, even if that was the same company that screwed everyone in that island in the ass in the past.

Guess people were willing to forget certain business practices as long as just the right amount of time passed.

Well… it certainly was a lot more interesting than street fighting. The combats could get quite mortal sometimes.

Robin still couldn't not associate Smash with all kinds of wrong people, though. Mostly thugs, but sometimes with bratty teenagers who had their noses way up in the air who would most likely turn into thugs in the future. Which was why she couldn't bear the thought that Chrom enjoyed that game so much.

Gods bless Olivia. Gods bless their early marriage and their baby daughter that made him turn into a family father with a decent job. A decent job as a tattoo artist, but still. Decent.

"Listen, I really gotta go," Robin told Chrom, checking the hour on her phone. "No settling in Smash, you hear me?"

"No settling in Smash," Chrom said, raising his hand in a promise. "Though I wouldn't mind if it was a friendly match against you."

"I refuse to register my ID," she gave a smirk. "You're not going to convince me otherwise."

"Ha ha, right. Well, good luck with your delivery."

"Stop by my home someday, by the way," she said, passing the package from arm to another. "You know how Rosa likes having guests for dinner. You can bring Olivia and Lucina with you too."

"Maybe someday. I'll think about it."

They bid their farewells and Robin walked away, wondering what other route she could get and ignoring the constant buzz her phone gave inside her pocket.

* * *

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Reviews are appreciated! Also, who do you think Robin's future love interests might be? I'm actually curious.**

 **Yeah, I made Chrom marry Olivia in this fic. I like this pairing more than I thought I would.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the first chapter. This time we get to meet two of the (possible) love interests. Let's see if you guys got some of them right! Just to not get people confused, I'm naming the male Robin here "Daraen", which is actually Robin's name in European versions of the Fire Emblem and Smash games. I just couldn't bring myself to call him Reflet.**

 **By the way, I will be answering your reviews in the author's notes in the end of each chapter. I just liked doing this in Self Support a lot.**

* * *

There was another path to the courier, one that was actually less convoluted for most part. Unfortunately, it wasn't entirely peaceful either, but not for reasons of Smash or any gang activities. No, the reason why Robin wanted to avoid taking that path was because of a less lethal, but equally annoying reason.

Fanboys and fangirls.

"Palutena, look over here!"

"Palutena, when will our time come?"

"Please, look this way!"

There was a crowd of adoring people ahead of her, circling a tall and elegant woman, whose silky green hair and golden jewelry made her emit a rather regal aura that was hard not to notice. Despite not being able to make out much of the rest of her, Robin knew very who it was and, honestly, she had no time to deal with her at the moment. As much as she would like to stop and talk, she really needed to pass by unnoticed before she got even more late and…

"Robin?" the woman said, spotting her trying sneak by. "Is that you?"

At that rate, she would get at the courier tomorrow. Maybe.

"Hey, Palutena," she awkwardly greeted, raising a hand at her. "Listen, I'm kind of in a hur-"

"Don't tell me you were planning on passing by without saying hi to me," she smirked, making her way through the people and towards her. "Is this how you treat me?"

"But I'm in the middle of work..."

"Come on, Robin! Surely you can waste five minutes to humor me?" she winked.

"Palutenaaa..."

Everyone's eyes were now on her, making Robin extremely uncomfortable. That was why she wanted to avoid talking to Palutena. It wasn't as if she hated her, that was far from the truth. Both Robin and Palutena had been close friends for a very long time. They used to play together a lot when they were just kids, when Palutena moved in to the island, and even to this day they still kept contact and visited each other frequently.

But Robin simply couldn't stand it when she was being surrounded by all her adoring (and rather creepy) fans/clients.

"So, how's the shop going?" Palutena asked, ignoring the people behind her.

"Nothing I can complain about. What about you?" Robin asked, looking behind the woman and into the impatient stares they were getting.

"Well, I've got my hands full at the moment, so I guess I could say I'm doing okay," she gave a cheeky smile.

Of course she was doing alright, Robin just asked out of politeness. Only a blind person would not notice the amount of people who were waiting to be attended by her. Even then, a blind person could realize that just by hearing the ruckus they caused.

Palutena was a freelancer masseuse and hairdresser, one of the best in Sakurai City, or so rumors said. Those who received a massage or haircut were said to be sent to heaven by her touch and it didn't hurt that she was incredibly gorgeous. Not that Robin would know… mostly because she never got a massage or a haircut from her.

"Listen, I really need to get to the courier now. And I'm sure your clients also don't want to be kept waiting," Robin said, bringing Palutena's attention to the package she carried. "Could we maybe talk later?"

"Oh, alright," Palutena rolled her eyes. "Just walk 'till the end of this street and turn right. Then you'll have to walk 'till the end and turn left and..."

"Yes, I know how to get there from here, but thanks anyway," she gave her a smile. "See you later, then."

"Oh, and don't forget that tonight I'll pass by your house," Palutena returned the smile. "Send my regards to Rosalina."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

Robin walked away as fast (but subtle) as she could, leaving Palutena behind to deal with all her clients. One minute more and she thought she would be personally thrown off of the street.

* * *

After the minor contrivances, Robin arrived at the courier without any more problems. The place was pretty empty for that time of the day. Not that she would complain, since she wouldn't need to wait in line to deliver the package. Sitting behind the counter was a rather short, big nosed man, grinning from ear to ear as he saw the white haired girl entering the courier.

The man was known as Olimar, one of the sweetest people Robin had ever met and owner of that little establishment. He usually could be seen behind the counter, despite having a staff that could take care of that for him.

"Hello, Robin!" Olimar greeted with enthusiasm. "Here for another delivery?"

"Yeah," she nodded and placed the package over the desk. "Just a hardware, nothing else."

"Boss' orders, uh?" he got the package and set it aside.

"If people are not coming to buy our products, then we'll take the products to them, right? Can't have people not buying."

"Anyway, how are things going for you, deary?" he asked, still with that warm, goofy smile of his.

Robin let out a nervous smile. Oh crap, she knew exactly how things were going from there.

Olimar wanted to rent her ears to talk for hours and hours. Oh, she had absolutely no time (or patience) for that at the moment! Yet… he was such a sweet man. She had no courage to tell him in his face that she was in no mood to talk.

So she made the terrible decision of humoring him for a while, like she would always do. And by a while, that meant that after an hour of hearing him talking his ears off, Robin was seriously afraid that she ended up making a hole in the ground from tapping her feet on the floor in constant anxiety a little too much. He kept talking about his family, his life, his lovely wife... She really didn't want to seem rude, but if this kept dragging on, she would have to cut him off.

"By the way, deary," Olimar commented. "Have you heard about the recent street kidnappings as of late?"

"Kidnappings?" she asked, growing a little more interest. "No, I don't think I have."

"Oh, yes! I'm surprised you haven't heard about them, they are all over the news," the little man said. "They say that there have been some Smash players that simply disappeared one day without any trace. Nobody knows who might be behind these kidnappings, they just know that most, if not all, victims were involved with that Smash game. Pretty frightening, isn't it?"

"That's horrible… But, as long as I'm not involved with Smash, there's no need to worry, right?"

"Still, do be careful out there, Robin! Don't go getting involved with these thugs, alright? Who knows what might happen to you..."

"Don't worry about that, Olimar," she gave a reassuring smile. "I know how to take care of myself."

Luckily for her, salvation appeared just in time, walking into the room carrying a beige, carbon box.

"Boss, I think Robin has more to do than listen to your life story," Daraen mocked.

"Oh, concentrate on your own work, Daraen!" Olimar said playfully.

"Actually, Olimar, I really need to get going..." Robin said, grateful for the breach he gave her. "I still have work to do."

"Well then, don't let my rambling get in your way," he said, though not being able to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Have a nice day, dear."

Robin said her goodbyes to both of them and left the courier, only to let out a huge sigh of relief once she was outside. The sigh was then followed by a yelp of surprise as she felt her shoulder being tapped by a gentle hand. She turned around and met Daraen, staring at her with those dark brown eyes that were so similar to hers.

"Hey, Robin," he said. "Just so you know, whenever Olimar decides to ramble on and on, you know you can always call me, right?"

"I don't have the courage to tell him off," she admitted, rather embarrassed. "He's so nice!"

"Still, you can't forget to live your life just to humor him when he's feeling chatty."

"Yeah, I know. I promise I'll let you save me from his rambling next time," she smirked.

"Good."

Daraen was a good friend of Robin's, who has been living around the same neighborhood than her for as long as she could remember. It was not uncommon for him to suddenly show up and save her from uncomfortable situations, the guy was practically a life saviour. Too bad she really couldn't stay and talk to him more, since avoiding Olimar's rambling just to get lost in conversation with him would be kind of pointless.

She bid her farewells to him and decided to finally return to the shop. She had the feeling Shulk might be in a desperate need for help.

* * *

Turns out she was right on how wrong she was. There was absolutely nothing happening in the store at the moment, meaning Shulk had absolutely nothing to do and was bored out of his mind. Robin didn't think she ever saw him get from his seat so fast once he saw her entering the store.

"Where have you been?" Shulk asked. "I was worried something has happened in the way."

"Let's just say it was hard to get to the courier without bumping into someone," she answered, immediately his place by the counter. "So did anything happen while I was away?"

"Believe it or not, that Ike guy you had talked on the phone came here a little after you left," he told her as he leaned over the counter. "He seemed a little disappointed that you weren't here to attend him. I think he would have waited until you returned if I didn't tell him you had to leave work earlier."

"Oh, what a shame," she mocked. "Did he happen to buy anything else while he was here?"

"He actually bought a few books," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you seduce him into buying more stuff?"

"I just told him about our promotion, nothing else."

"Aaahhh, these bills are still going to kill me one day," nagged a rather nasal sounding voice from the other side of the store.

Robin and Shulk turned their attention to the source of the voice and found the manager of the store, Waluigi, walking towards them.

"What's the matter, boss?" Shulk asked in concern.

"Maintaining this store is giving me more headaches than ever," Waluigi complained. "I swear if we don't start selling more, I'll probably have to close this stinkin' place for good."

"But sales have been good this week!" Robin said, in an attempt to cheer him up. "I mean, yeah, today has been pretty slow, but yesterday we've been pretty busy. Right, Shulk?"

"Right! I think we might see some profit soon!" the blonde agreed.

"I don't know… I'm not feeling optimistic about this," he shook his hand. "You know what? I'm not feeling well today. Having this huge migraine. Just… go home you two. Go home. I'm done for today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nobody is going to come in anymore, Robin," he said in irritation. "I'm closing the store for today. You two rest and come back tomorrow, okay?"

Knowing they wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise, Robin and Shulk just nodded and went to grab their bags, ready to go back home.

Despite leaving rather early from work, Robin ended up arriving home only in the evening, since she still had some errands to do that she'd been postponing for days. She gave a big sigh of both exhaustion and relief for finally arriving at her house's front door, only to then tense up once she saw the lights were already on.

Oh, crap!

Robin carefully opened the door and tip-toed towards the stairs that were right next to small the entrance hall, trying her hardest to not make the wooden floor squeak. Almost… She was almost there…

"Robin?"

Shit.

The girl turned her head towards where the voice came and saw Rosalina leaving the kitchen with a clearly annoyed expression on her pale face. Robin could feel her entire body tense up as her mother walked towards her in stern and quick steps.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she started, her voice cold as ice and cutting right through Robin's heart. "Always lock the front door when you leave for work! How many times do we have to go through this until it finally gets into your thick skull?!"

She didn't raise her voice once, but Robin could feel the guilt weighting on her the more she went on.

"I'm sorry, Rosa!" Robin apologized, raising her hands in defense. "I'm so sorry! I promise I'll pay attention next time, I swear!"

"Who knows who might have gotten inside meanwhile?" she continued, her voice still as cold. "Are you even aware of how dangerous your recklessness is? And don't even try to give me the excuse that you were late for work, because it doesn't take more than three seconds to lock the door."

"Actually, it was because I was such in a hurry that I forgot..." she meekly explained.

"That's still not an excuse."

"I know..." she rubbed her arm. "Sorry, Rosa. I promise I won't do it again, really..."

There were a few seconds of silent tension between them, before Rosalina let out a sigh, making Robin give a small smile of relief, thankful that she was not in the mood to keep ostracizing her.

"Alright then, I accept your apologizes," Rosalina said. "Make sure you don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, I have already started making tonight's dinner," she then commented. "I'll call you once I finish."

"Do you want any help?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry about that, love," she smiled. "I can handle it myself."

Robin simply nodded and made her way upstairs, leaving Rosalina to take care of the dinner herself. By the smell of things, she would guess she was cooking pork with vegetables, mostly because the wonderful scent of pork combined with the awful smell of braised vegetables created a mixed reaction on her nostrils.

Gods, she was so tired.

She entered her room at the end of the narrow corridor and immediately belly flopped on her lavender bed once she turned on the lights. With a groan, she turned around and laid on her back, throwing her boots away before she accidentally dirtied her sheets with the boot's soles. Robin laid there for a good couple of minutes, taking in the comforting silence with spread arms dangling from the bed, feeling too lazy to switch positions even if she wanted to.

Peace didn't last long, though, as she felt a buzz from her phone inside her dark purple hoodie's pocket. She probably just got a spam e-mail, since that was what 70% of her inbox looked like these days. Still, Robin was somehow curious about what could it be, so she took out her phone and unlocked the touch screen. She opened her e-mail and widened her eyes at the sight of the same kind of e-mail taking over the entire first page of her inbox, with the title "SAVE THE PRINCESS" (all in caps) repeated over and over again.

"What the hell?" she asked in confusion.

That was a virus. That must be the only explanation. Either that, or someone was just doing this because they had nothing better to do than torment her. What did "Save the Princess" even mean? Was that some chain mail or some stupid image? Whatever it was, Robin knew one thing for sure…

It just wasn't worth her time.

Robin selected all the messages with the same title and deleted them all, putting her phone back on her pocket. She closed her eyes and was about to take a nap, when there was another buzz in her pocket. Letting out a huff of annoyance, she took her phone out again and checked her mail again.

"Seriously?" she groaned as the same message appeared again.

She deleted it once more, only this time she kept staring at her screen, daring the device to vibrate again and show her the same message.

 _Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!_

"GAH! _"_

At that point she just wanted to throw her phone out of her window.

Save the princess, save the princess…

Talk about annoying. Robin was pretty sure that she would have to connect her cell phone to another e-mail account, since this one seemed to be already infected with a virus.

"Hmm..." she furrowed her brows at screen, at the five new messages.

Well, gods be damned, now she was actually curious about what that was all about. Maybe opening one of these spam e-mails wouldn't hurt. After all, it wasn't as if her phone would get the virus, right? Robin was no technological expert, far from it, in fact, but she had some basic knowledge about it. One of them being that her phone model couldn't get an e-mail virus, due to them usually just messing up computers. The worse that could happen was her opening a blank message.

Robin decided to open the e-mail and was genuinely surprised that there was actually content inside. Apparently it was a retro-looking phone game, if the "Silent Oath" title was anything to take into account.

"A game, uh?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Were the developers really that desperate to advertise it that they needed to spam her e-mail like that? Paying no mind to the game's aesthetic, Robin pressed the "New Game" option. The screen showed a lonely 8-bit sprite of a blonde princess in the middle of a grassy field. Why did the title of the e-mail said "save the princess" when the princess was already free was beyond her, but she also had no idea what could go through a person's head to spam her e-mail just so she could give it a try.

Robin tried to move the little princess, but the character wouldn't obey her command. She furrowed her eyebrow at the lack of response, but soon came to the conclusion that that was probably just a cutscene, since the character was moving on her own. Robin just watched in boredom as the princess slowly walked downwards, eventually reaching a small castle.

Alright, now something good might come out of this.

But just as the princess reached the castle, the screen black out.

"Oh, come on!"

A white text that read "To be continued..." appeared, making Robin even more annoyed at that huge waste of time. All that spam for that?! Whoever made that either had some serious brain damage, or just had a poor sense of humor. Robin decided to erase all the spam e-mails and felt grateful once she realized that "playing" that stupid thing was all that it took for her to stop being spammed.

She placed her phone on her bed desk and turned to her side, her yes slowly getting heavy and her mind drifting off. Perhaps she could take a thirty-minute nap... Her mother would wake her up when she finished making dinner anyway.

* * *

 **Yup, you all saw Palutena coming from miles away. I'm that predictable. Anyway, here are the answers:**

 **Guest (1): I'm glad you enjoyed the concept! Yup, when I write an AU, I try to include as many elements from the Smash lore as I can. I just think it becomes more interesting this way. To be fair, up until Brawl, it was difficult to write yuri because there were very few female characters (there was just so much you could do with Samus, Zelda, Peach and sometimes Nana). Now that we have more, it became a lot easier to come up with pairings. Too bad people seem to still favor yaoi. Well, you got Palutena and the male Robin right, so let's see if your other guesses are also correct.**

 **Guest (2): Thanks! Nope, Robin/Shulk will not be a thing here, at least, not romantically. They are just co-workers and really good friends and will stay that way. I'll see what I can do about including Lucas, even if just as a small cameo, but I can't promise you anything.**

 **SmashBrosFan96 Jr: Sakurai City was the best option I could come up with when it came to naming the city. I think Robin's pretty cute, but the problem is that her voice just made people imagine her being some kind of goddess. It's just like when people hype a movie so much, that when you get to watch said movie you just go "wait, is that it?". Even if it's a pretty good movie, you kind of become disappointed. Will she end up with Lucina? I don't know, we'll have to wait to see. I'm pretty sure there were a lot of people demanding for Cloud. Like, if we take into consideration a lot of people's reactions, I think we can safely say he was one of the most requested characters. People just paid no mind to the possibility of him being included because he's Square Enix property… maybe. That's just a hunch, really.**

 **PozzyP: Like I said on the PM, I'll try to tone down the info dump. I'm glad we are on the same boat when it comes to agreeing that there isn't a lot of yuri out there. And like I said before to you, Lucina's voice is way sexier. You were the only one who said about Rosalina being a mother figure, so kudos to you! Yup, she's Robin's mother in this story, but she looks quite young for a mother of a young adult woman. Why is that, I wonder?**

 **mystic moogle: Glad to see you back! You got Palutena right at least, but I'm kind of surprised you actually got M!Robin right as well. Sorry, Robin/Shulk won't happen in this fic, but I do agree that they can be adorable together. I can see you already have a favorite character in this story, ha! Chrom/Olivia is a great ship, more people should marry Chrom to Olivia honestly.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as quickly from now on, but I'll try my best to keep them frequent.**

* * *

 _Destroy…_

 _I need to destroy…_

 _Free me…_

 _Hurry… Hurry..._

* * *

"Rooooobin," a soothing voice sang. "Robin, wake u-u-up..."

"Ngh," she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a hand gently nudging her shoulder. Gods, her head felt like it was about to explode.

"If you don't wake up, I'll be forced to take drastic measures," the woman teased.

"Palutena, leave me alone," Robin groaned as she covered her face with her arms.

Palutena stopped nudging her shoulder, but not because she was being nice and wanted to let Robin sleep. With a mischievous smile, she set her sandals aside before throwing herself at her sleeping friend, earning a much satisfying yelp from her.

" _Palutena!_ " Robin shrieked. She kicked and struggled to get the older woman off from her, only to have Palutena hug her tightly in response.

"I told you I would take drastic measures," she teased.

"Okay, but I'm already awake!" she protested, finally finding the strength to push her off. "Let me go!"

Palutena got up from her bed and continued to give Robin that mischievous look, one that said "you better get up, or I'll throw myself at you again". Not wanting to risk getting caught in another attack, Robin sat up and stretched her back and arms, taking her sweet time to get up from the bed. Her head was already pounding and aching as it was, she didn't need to get dizzy from getting up too quickly as well.

And it was then that it hit her.

"Wait, what are you doing here?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I told you I was going to pass by, didn't I?"

"Oh… right, I forgot about that," she scratched the back of her neck. "Never mind my outburst then."

Palutena gave a light tap on her shoulder, "Come on, Rosalina told me to call you," she said. "Dinner's ready."

Robin wouldn't even point out that Rosalina probably didn't make dinner for three, but she was sure Palutena would do some magic to create more food for her. Either that, or Rosalina just had the biggest feeling that Palutena would be crashing in. That was just the kind of woman she was.

"Ah, hold on," Robin said as she got a small container from her desk and the glass of water by its side. "I need to take my medication first."

"It's the headaches again?"

"Yeah," she sighed, taking one of the pills into her mouth and then taking a big gulp of water. "They've only been getting worse these days."

"Maybe a stronger dose will help you with this?"

"I guess, but I'll have to talk to Rosa and ask if she can get more of these from Zelda," she shook her head. "Oh well, let's go. I'm starving."

* * *

"Rosalina, this is absolutely delicious," Palutena praised as she happily gobbled down her pork and vegetables.

"Palutena, flattery won't make up for the fact that you came in uninvited," Rosalina said in a lighthearted manner.

"But I did tell Robin that I would come," she pouted.

"I don't remember ever giving you an invitation," Robin said in an attempt to defend herself.

"Oh, come on!"

"But if Robin told me, I would have prepared more food," Rosalina said, turning her attention to her daughter. "Robin, you really should have told me that Palutena was coming."

Robin rolled her eyes and just munched on her vegetables. She was completely blameless here, no matter how Rosalina tried to be "fair".

"By the way, Rosa," she said, trying to drop the subject. "I don't think my medications are helping with my headaches anymore. Do you think Zelda has something stronger for them?"

"Oh, dear, are you sure?" she asked in concern, sweeping the lock of pale blonde hair that always covered her eye to the side. "Your medicine hasn't been helping at all?"

"Not as much as before."

"I'll talk with Zelda, then," Rosalina said. "I will see what she can get for you."

"Thanks."

"I wish we knew what exactly is causing your headaches," Palutena commented. "Must be annoying having to take your medicines every day."

"I'm used to it," Robin shrugged. "Besides, Zelda told me before it's nothing I need to worry about. She's the one with the medical license here, so I'll trust her."

Rosalina said nothing and just continued to eat her meal, her gaze fixated at nothing in particular. Sometimes Robin wished she knew what went through that mind of hers, she had a terrible habit of spacing out.

Once they finished dinner and Robin washed up the dishes (she was actually really grateful that Palutena had the decency to help her), both friends went back to Robin's room to chat for a while. Palutena just walked into her veranda to get some fresh air, with Robin following her right after that. They leaned over the handrail and stood silent for a couple of seconds, just enjoying the cool air night, before Palutena decided to ask:

"How's your headache? Feeling better?"

"It still hurts, but I'm getting better," Robin sighed.

"That's good," the green haired woman nodded, her voice incredibly mellow.

It was in moments like those when Palutena showed a calmer, more collected side of hers, one that she didn't show at all when she was attending customers. Despite her flirty and outgoing manners, she could become quite reserved and soft-spoken when only in Robin's presence sometimes. It almost felt like she was a whole different person.

With that said, this side of hers was only shown occasionally and she was pretty sure it was because Palutena was feeling tired of spending so much energy on a bunch of strangers.

"By the way, are you planning on spending the night here?" Robin asked.

"If it's not a bother," she said, rather sheepishly.

"No, it's not," she then let out a chuckle. "But I guess you already knew that, considering you brought your bag with a change of clothes with you."

"And here I thought you didn't notice."

Palutena turned around and rested her back and elbows on the handrail. She decided to look up at the dark night sky devoid of stars. Sometimes, sleeping at her own house could be so lonely. No wonder she kept frequently crashing at Robin's house, if she were to spend all her nights alone at her house, she would probably get depressed rather quickly.

They chatted about mindless topics for a while, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, until Robin told her she would be taking a shower. It was getting pretty late and she promised herself she wouldn't oversleep, so she wouldn't leave in a hurry and forget to lock the door again. She left Palutena there to continue staring at the wall from the neighbor's house, completely lost in thought, grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. There was no need to indicate where her friend would sleep, as Palutena already knew where she left the spare mattress and would make sure she was comfortable enough.

For some reason Robin just knew she wouldn't be seeing her in the morning.

Oh, well.

* * *

The next morning was mostly uneventful. As Robin has suspected, Palutena was already gone once she woke up, mostly because she opened her clinic pretty early in the morning. The shop was also pretty slow when it came to customers, which was driving Waluigi up the wall. Shulk also wasn't feeling as optimistic about the shop's situation, despite what he had said yesterday, but he was not going to tell either his manager or co-worker about that. Usually when he told about his bad feelings about certain situations, somehow they seemed to happen, and he was not in the mood to feel guilty over the shop's terrible fate.

Well, at least one good thing did happen that morning. Daraen had decided to pass by to visit them and buy a few couple of books. He explained that he was on a break and didn't seem to be in such a hurry to get back to work. Knowing Daraen, he probably had convinced some sap to take over for him until he returned.

"Robin, we just got a delivery order," Waluigi said in glee as the door from his office burst open. Robin could swear that that was the first time that morning he opened his mouth to say something that wasn't nagging. "It's that special collection of The Sadness of the Robot saga. Finally we're getting rid of this thing!"

He handed over the address to her and a carbon box with the aforementioned books inside and went back to his office, satisfied for finally being able to get rid of that expensive set that was collecting dust on the shelves.

"At least he's a little happier," Shulk commented.

"Thank the gods, I don't think I would be able to handle more of his nagging," Robin groaned. She then turned to Daraen, who had been standing there by their side the entire time and listening in silence. "Hey, Daraen, since you're going back to the courier soon, do you think you can already deliver this to me?"

"I guess…" he then noticed the paper with the address in her hands. "Hey, let me see this for a moment."

"Why?"

She gave him the paper and his eyes brightened up as he saw the address.

"It's actually near the shop," he explained. "If you want, you can deliver it yourself. It would take less time than going to the courier."

"What, really?" Robin asked. "I have no idea how to get there, though."

"I can take you there," he offered. "I still got time until I have to go back to work anyway."

"And I guess I'll be forced to take care of the counter again," Shulk sighed.

"I'll be back soon. If you have to answer the phone, well, just be patient and stay calm," Robin said as she grabbed the box. "You can do it, Shulk."

"Just deliver the package already, Robin," Shulk grumbled.

Robin and Daraen left the store in slow and lazy steps, chatting idly as they made their way through the streets. As they passed from one neighborhood to another, Robin could notice that she was heading towards the poorer neighborhoods, and considering they lived in a huge ghetto, that was saying something about the living conditions of the particular neighborhood they ended up in. Just like Daraen said, the address wasn't that far away, and it took them less than fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination.

Once they took a good look at the place, Robin was actually grateful for Daraen being there with her. They had to enter an alleyway with houses and restaurants so crumpled together that barely any sunshine could pass through, so the air had a strange mixture of smells from the humidity and the food of the restaurants being cooked.

Despite all of that, Robin still felt uneasy, mostly because it wasn't lunch hour, so the restaurants weren't busy and most people were likely out, so the alleyway was very empty. Yet, she still could feel as if someone was there, watching them.

Or maybe it was her headache that made her imagine things. She just couldn't wait until Rosalina got her a stronger dose of her medicine.

However, there was indeed someone watching them from the shadows, seriously pondering if they should attack now or just wait.

"I never knew she had a twin," the figure whispered in frustration. "Should I attack now? Ohhh, why am I even nervous? I can take both of them down! He might not even be a problem."

"Daraen, let's just deliver this package and go back," Robin said, holding the box tightly. "This place is really creepy."

"It's just a little further ahead," he pointed forward. "Don't worry, Robin. I've been here for a couple of times. It's actually a lot less dangerous than you are thinking. I'd never suggest you came here if it would put you in danger."

"Still… Let's just get this over with," she placed her hand on the side of her head. "My head's aching again…"

All of a sudden, Robin could feel her head getting incredibly light and her knees getting heavier with each step she took. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she felt like it was getting more difficult to stay conscious.

"W-Wha..."

Before she could even ask what was going on, Robin collapsed on the floor, being immediately followed by Daraen.

* * *

" _Nnnnggh," Robin groaned as she struggled to get up. "What… what h-happened?"_

 _Rubbing the side of her head, Robin looked around her and gasped. She seemed to be standing on some sort of a ruined temple, complete with broken columns and a cracked marble floor. From clouds in the distance, she could only assume that the huge piece of land she was standing was probably floating high up in the sky, as asinine as that may have looked to her. A giant hand hovered above them, twitching its fingers in a frenzy, as if ready to drop on them._

 _A giant hand floating above them… A weird space that defied all logical thoughts and physics..._

 _No, that couldn't be…_

 _Robin noticed her clothes had changed as well. She now bore an incredibly long and heavy purple coat with golden and pink linings, as well as a white tank top and loose white pants that were only supported by various belts and a purple skirt._

" _R-Robin?"_

 _Robin turned around and gasped once she saw that Daraen was wearing the exact same outfit. There was absolutely nothing different, with the exception that maybe the collar of his shirt showed less cleavage than hers, but even then that could be just Robin trying to come up with something that differentiated their outfits. To say she freaked more at how he looked than her would be an understatement._

 _For the longest time, especially during her infancy, Robin could swear that Daraen must have been her long lost twin, due to how similar they looked alike. They both had the same delicate, oval face, the same sharp brown eyes, the same soft white hair. Daeren was just slightly taller than her, but both were still rather short regardless. Small nose, thin lips, delicate frame… Their features were so nearly identical it reached levels of ridiculous._

 _No wonder people would point out and comment how they were such cute twins when they played outside when they were children. If they didn't have completely different families and surnames, Robin would probably think the same. And now, with him here, wearing the exact same outfit and looking as distressed at her, it only highlighted how uncanny their similar semblance was._

" _Oh, please, are you going to stand there like two fools?" said a high-pitched voice._

 _Both Robin and Daraen turned their heads towards the voice, only now realizing there was a third person there. The person in question being a short, blonde girl in a pimped-out pink dress waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips. Her big and round blue eyes stared at them with a mixture of hostility and excitement, sending down a shiver on their spine. To Robin, she looked like a real princess._

" _Who are you?" Daraen asked instead. "And how did you drag us into Smash?"_

" _Does it even matter?" she huffed, her nose still stuck up in the air._

 _So they really were in a Smash arena. Robin had no idea how this girl had managed to pull both of them in, considering neither her or Daraen had the IDs registered. But one thing she knew for sure, and that was that this girl was out for blood._

" _It is such an honor to be fighting you, you know?" she said, turning her attention to Robin. "I have been waiting so long to finally be able to challenge you."_

" _What are you even talking about?!" Robin exclaimed. "Challenge me? What do you even mean by that?"_

 _The blonde didn't answer, instead jumping out of the platform from where she stood and dashing towards them. Before Robin could do anything, Daraen pulled her along before the girl could get close to them, urging for Robin to run away._

" _This girl's crazy, take cover!" he exclaimed._

 _Robin didn't object and followed him to the lower section of the temple, making their way underground, hoping to stale her and hatch up a plan to make that madness stop._

" _What are we going to do?" Robin asked._

" _I… I don't know..." Daraen bit his lower lip. "I've only played Smash two times, I don't know that well about how these arenas work."_

" _Wait, you have your ID registered?"_

" _I thought I might try it out," he admitted. "But it just wasn't my thing. I gave up after two fights."_

" _Okay, whatever," she shook her head. "We need a plan and fast."_

" _Worry about staying alive!" the girl shouted as she jumped from the terrain above them._

 _Robin screamed in pain as the girl took out her golden crown and whacked her in the head. She flew backwards and hit with her back on the floor, which only served as fuel for Daraen's rage. As much as he wanted for him and Robin to escape unharmed, he just knew they wouldn't be able to escape that crazy girl without a fight. He took out a tome out of his purple robe and opened it at a random page, raising it above his head in an arc motion._

" _Arcfire!" he shouted._

 _A large ball of flame came out from its pages and was shot directly at the girls back. A loud, painful shriek escape from her as she was engulfed in the flames, giving Robin enough time to get up and get away from her. Daraen then took out a bronze sword out of thin air and slashed at the still stunned girl, adding up to her damage percent and making her fly backwards._

 _Robin could only watch in awe as her friend fought the girl as best as he could, switching between shooting elemental attacks with a variety of books and trying to slash her with two different swords. As for the girl, even if Robin was not that familiar with Smash and the more frequent players' fighting styles, she still could tell that her way of fighting was very unorthodox. While most of the girl's attack were kicks, slaps and punches, she also attacked him using a golf club, a tennis racket, a frying pan and, the most ridiculous of all, by plucking turnips from the ground and throwing them at both him and Robin._

 _What should she do? The girl was quickly gaining the upper hand, backing Daraen into an edge by throwing those blasted turnips and having a perfect timing when it came to shielding his attacks, while Robin stood there, completely dumbfounded. Despite his best efforts to fight back, the blonde was simply a lot more experienced and agile, which was quite an accomplishment, considering she was wearing an impractical dress to fight. Even if he was actually managing to hit her every once in a while, it wasn't enough to send her flying away._

 _If only her head wasn't hurting this much… She could think better about what to do. Robin couldn't even concentrate on her own thoughts._

" _Well, if we are using the same outfit..." she whispered, opening and closing her hand as she tried to materialize something, "Maybe I can also get the same weapons?"_

 _Her frustration only grew as nothing happened. Of course nothing happened, she was not registered. She was not a real fighter. Then why was she there? Why was Daraen there? Even if he had his ID registered, he didn't want to be part of this._

 _Why, why, why…_

 _The crazy girl managed to knock Daraen to the side by hitting him with a golf club and turned her attention to Robin._

" _What are you doing?!" she asked, frustrated from her lack of reaction. "I didn't go through all of this trouble to get at you, just so you could ignore me!"_

 _Her head was pounding. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Robin just clutched her head and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she tried to ignore the unbearable pain._

" _Ngh… Agh..."_

Destroy...

" _Hey, listen to me!"_

Break her into pieces...

" _I-I..."_

Destroy her…

 _The girl just got closer to her and grabbed Robin by the collar._

" _Just fight me!"_

 _Whack!_

 _A loud sound resonated through the arena from the strong, open-palmed slap in the face she gave Robin. For a moment, the white haired woman just stood there, eyes wide open and completely dumbstruck, as if her brain was still trying to process what had just happened._

 _And then something in her mind just snapped._

 _With a howl, Robin arched her back and clutched to her head with her dear life._

" _Um… are you alri-"_

 _Before the strange girl could even wonder what was wrong with her, Robin had quickly recovered from the outburst and cut her mid-sentence with a precise strike with her Levin sword on the blonde's stomach. Sparks of electricity danced through the blade and shocked the still stunned girl, sending her flying a good ten feet away from her._

 _Daraen could only watch in awe as Robin dashed towards the pained girl. He saw his friend take the opportunity that the girl was still trying to recover from the sudden attack to hit her with a Nosferatu spell, enveloping her in a dark cloud of dark magic and draining her opponent's health in order to heal herself. The girl grunted and struggled to get out, but it was completely useless. Once she let go of her, Robin then attacked her with the same sword, hitting her in the chest._

" _What the..." she wheezed, hardly being able to regain her breath. The girl clutched her chest as she struggled to get up._

" _For someone who had been gloating about wanting to challenge me, you are pretty pathetic," Robin answered in a cold tone of voice. There was just something in her dark glare that sent her foe shivers down her spine. "All it took was one opening to overpower you."_

" _No, it did not..."_

 _Robin swung her sword again, ready to strike her once more. The girl smirked as she knew that was her chance to turn the tables. Just as Robin was about to hit her, she took out a small Toad out of thin air and placed it right in front of her. She just waited for the inevitable impact and the Toad would do the rest of the job of countering her attack with its pores._

 _Except the attack never happened._

" _What…?"_

 _Thanks to her confusion, she ended up dropping the Toad. Her blue eyes widened in horror and regret once she realized the terrible mistake she made._

" _I'm not falling for that," Robin taunted. She then swung her blade at her opponent with a satisfied grin, "Checkmate!"_

 _The girl screamed in pain and frustration as she was sent flying off the stage._

 _Daraen had absolutely no words to her sudden change in attitude, but before he could even ask her where she knew how to fight like that, or even how she predicted that trap, he could feel his consciousness slipping away once more. The overly excited hand that floated above the arena let out a cackle, making the entire place distort and disappear little by little._

 _The fight was over. It was time to return to the real world._

* * *

 **And that's how Robin met Peach. Kudos to everyone who guessed Peach right. But does she even have any connections to the game that Robin was forced to "play"? Who knows? In other news, I still hate writing fighting scenes.**

Nahte123456 (chap 1 and chap 2): **Well, you got Palutena and M!Robin right, but Rosalina wrong. It's okay, though. You also got Peach right, so go you!** **Chrom/Olivia isn't that bad… all you have to do is pair him up with any male Shepherd and then in chapter 11, you just pair him up with Olivia and hope for the best. The only Chrom marriage I absolutely refuse to do is Chrom/Sully, because it just… doesn't fit, at all.** **Though Chrom/Sumia supports are also is a snooze fest, at least you get a Lucina with Galeforce.**

PozzyP: **Basically this was the reason why I gave her the mother role. Fun fact, in the original game, the protagonist lives with his grandma. The only difference between his grandma and Rosalina, aside from the obvious huge difference of age, is the fact that Rosalina is a lot more mellow, delicate and speaks usually in a monotonous voice, while Aoba's grandma is loud, abrasive and usually very rough on her grandson (but she does genuinely care for him and his safety).** **And again, Palutena being a hairdresser is a nod to Koujaku, who is one of the love interests in the game and is a hairdresser as well. The masseuse part though… it was totally my thing. I may have a thing for this. Or not. You may never know.**

 **Don't worry, I promise** **I'll** **make justice to the name Daraen.** **To be fair,** **h** **is personality isn't all that different from Rob from Self Support, mostly because that's just the characterization I like to give to the male Robin.** **Nah, I wasn't fond of Reflet even before** **yours** **came into my life. But I must admit, your Reflet didn't do any favors to the name. The game will play a more important role in a near future, don't worry.**

mystic moogle: **I'm glad you liked the decision to name him Daraen! Too bad it doesn't sound as genderless as Robin, lol. I may have my reasons** **to not want to name him that** **, be it personal and plot wise. Oops, look at me trying to give hints** **that aren't supposed to be given** **. Exactly! I would be mad if I didn't even consider putting Palutena in this story, especially because I enjoy writing about her so much.** **Even as a common woman, she still has that "goddess" aura. Peach also sometimes has that motherly aura, but here, she's nothing but a brat (at first, remember this is Robin's first impression of her) and, of course, one of the love interests.** **Truth be told, I only considered starting shipping these two because of your M!Robin/Peach fic!** **Not to mention Rosalina seems to fit a lot more for the role of mother because she is more mature and since she's possibly thousand years old, it kind of gives me more liberty with her age in this AU.**

 **Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you with the lack of Shulk/Robin… I'm glad you liked their interactions. She did get wrapped into another world in the end. Sorta, kinda. Virtual reality is more like it, but you get the idea.** **Waluigi as a cranky store owner just seem to fit him well. I remember reading some post on Tumblr that said they had this headcanon that, since Waluigi only appears in sports and party games spin offs, then he probably is not interested in a lot of adventuring and saving the world, and just prefers to stay at home. Oh, the incredibly mild life of Waluigi!** **Well, if you wanna jump into the fic and give it a review anyway, I would appreciate a lot, lol. Better late than never, right? What MMDs and how haven't I heard of them until now?**

Murkardolum: **Glad to see you'll be sticking around! Like I said above, I can imagine Waluigi having this incredibly mild and normal life, compared to the rest of the Mario cast. He was the perfect choice.** **Yeah, Palutena being chosen wasn't even a secret, it was pretty much a given. And like I said, those who have seen my fics around would know who was the straight option since the beginning. I'm that predictable when it comes to my pairings.** **I'm sorry for disappointing you with not even giving Robin/Rosalina a chance, but hey, like you said, you can always create an account and write the fic you want yourself. That's pretty much what I had to do for the Robincest and Samus/Palutena, lol.**

 **I can understand the lack of diversity in the past, since there were only four women in the whole roster (and Nana is usually seen as a child, while Jigglypuff's gender is debatable… Ivysaur was also a female, but I seriously don't want to see Zelda/Ivysaur floating around, please).** **But now we have a lot more options and possibilities, and it makes me sad that almost nobody is taking advantage of this.** **It's not possible for Lucina to be around 12-13 years old, because Chrom and Olivia are in their early twenties. And even if she was at this age, I don't think it would be okay to pair a young woman with a per-pubescent girl** **romantically** **.** **Don't apologize for long reviews! You can write as much as you want! Those are my favorite kinds of reviews!**

SmashBrosFan96 Jr: **Waluigi was too good of an option to not be used. Palutena will always be my waifu. I did mention in the summary of this story that she had a loving mother, didn't I? I was referring to Rosalina there. It does sound a little, but the game was not intended to be creepy in the slightest. If anything, Robin was just really confused to what just happened.** **Yeah, I really like Lucina's voice. I don't know why, but it's just really powerful, but also very sweet. It fits her personality and character design very well.**

 **A** **nyway, see you guys on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I have ever mentioned this here, but I highly recommend reading this fic while listening to DRAMAtical Murder's soundtrack. The music in this game is sinfully good.**

* * *

Robin woke up in a daze, thanks to Daraen constantly calling her name and shaking her shoulders. Her head wasn't pounding from a constant ache anymore, though it still hurt thanks to her passing out and hitting solid concrete. Thankfully, neither her, nor Daraen, seemed to have suffered any serious injuries from their sudden drop, but that wasn't what concerned her the most at the moment.

"D-Daraen..." Robin called for him, her voice as hoarse as it could get. "What happened…?"

"Oh, thanks the gods, you are alright!" he exclaimed in relief.

"I could have been better..."

Daraen helped her sit up, making sure she was in conditions to actually get up. To his relief, Robin seemed to be recovering rather quickly from the sudden attack they have suffered. She kept looking around her, eyes filled with a worry that Daraen couldn't blame her for having.

"Do you think that girl is around?" she asked once she stood up.

"Even if she was, I don't think she would like to meet you after you destroyed her like that," he commented. "I mean-"

"The package!" she exclaimed suddenly, cutting him mid-sentence.

Daraen realized why Robin really was so nervous and also looked around him. The package was nowhere to be found, despite Robin never letting go of it even when she blacked out.

"Oh, no… Oh, no, my boss is going to kill me!" she whispered, getting more and more desperate by the seconds. "He was so happy that he finally got rid of that saga nobody wanted…"

"Robin."

"He's going to kill me..."

"Robin, hey," he tapped her shoulder, making her jump in surprise from realizing that he was still there. "It's not your fault that the books were stolen, okay? I'm sure Waluigi will understand."

"That still doesn't mean he won't nag."

"You need to think that what's important is that you are okay," he said in a soothing tone. "We were both knocked out cold when we were dragged into Smash. Who knows what might have happened while we were unconscious?"

"You're right..." she sighed, trying to give him a smile, though it only came out as a nervous mess of one. "What about you? Is anything missing from you?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"Do you think that whoever did this had planned this with that girl?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," he out a hand on her shoulder. "But we should get out of here before something else happens."

Robin made no objections and decided to walk close to Daraen as they walked back to the shop.

* * *

The lone figure clumsily got up from the soft grass, their head still spinning from the violent voyage. It took a while until they could figure it out where they were, but soon enough a small, barely noticeable smile crept on their pale lips as they saw where they ended up at and realized the operation was a success. They were currently facing a small, mostly abandoned cottage, located just a few miles away from the outskirts of Sakurai City, a familiar, yet at the same time unknown, place to them.

"I've made it," they said in awe. "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all."

It felt rather nostalgic, even though…

Never mind.

It was still too soon to celebrate. They weren't even half-done with their mission.

"I will find her..." the figure whispered. "I will find her and set things right."

Taking a deep breath, the figure started to walk away. They still had a long way until they could say they were safe.

* * *

"You were attacked by a Smash player?!" Chrom asked in worry. "That's awful!"

Robin nodded and took a bite on the muffin she had on her hand. She was so lucky she had decided to visit Chrom right at that hour, since Olivia had just baked those and insisted she would take some muffins.

"I have no idea how this was possible, but it just happened."

"By how you described it, you were probably attacked by a Drive-By."

"Drive-By?"

"It's when a players manages to drag a random person into Smash without Master Hand's supervision," Chrom explained. "Basically, they are illegal matches."

"But there was a hand there watching over the battle," she said, as she recalled the giant hand over the arena.

"That was probably Crazy Hand, not Master Hand."

"Never heard of it," Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference between them?"

"Crazy Hand is a free program, basically anyone can use it," Chrom explained. "I've heard it was developed by someone who wanted to participate in Smash games without having to give personal information to Subspace Corp., but other people started to get their hands on the program and using it instead of Master Hand. And since Crazy's public dominion and there are almost no rules on its usage, people like to use it for all kinds of horrible stuff."

"I see… So even people who are not registered can be pulled in."

"They are exactly the main targets to these people because they have no experience at all and will be given a default custom set of attacks."

"Chrom, could you please stop bothering Robin with this Smash business?" Olivia asked as she entered the living room, taking their daughter, Lucina, by the hand. "What it matters is that she is safe, right Robin?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Rabin!" little Lucina happily exclaimed as she saw her family's friend there.

"Luci!" she said, extending her arms so she could grab Lucina and sit her on her lap. "Oof! Oh, my, you are getting so big!"

"I AM big!" she puffed her cheeks. "And stwong!"

"He he, look at her," Olivia giggled. "She's not even three yet and her ego is already this big."

"Oh, right, her birthday is in two weeks, isn't it?" she commented. "Are you planning on throwing a party?"

"Ah, just a small celebration, nothing else," she answered, though her voice now was shier than before. "We, um, are not in conditions of..."

"Now's not the best time to be throwing fancy celebrations," Chrom interrupted her.

"O-Oh… I see..." Robin bit her lower lip. So their financial situation wasn't in a such a good state, uh?

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Olivia excused Lucina and herself so she could serve Lucina's dinner, leaving Chrom and Robin alone again. Chrom had become visibly upset after her question, which only made Robin wonder just how bad the situation was.

"Chrom?"

He let out a long, withdrawn sigh.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not that good at hiding what I'm feeling," he admitted.

"To be fair, I think I already know you for long enough to realize when you're not feeling well or not."

"Ha ha, I guess you do," he sighed again. "I just don't feel like I'm being a good father, that's all."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked, genuinely surprised. "You love Lucina more than anything in the world!"

"Yeah, but love doesn't bring food to the table," he gave a bitter smile. "Things are not going too well at work, so I just keeping working extra time to compensate the lack of income."

"But isn't what you and Olivia earn enough?"

"For a family of three, barely," he shook his head. "But, you know, with Olivia pregnant and all of that… I really need to find a way to sustain this family."

Oh, right… Olivia was pregnant, Robin had completely forgotten. She was at an early stage of her pregnancy, so her belly was still as flat as ever, so it was very easy to forget.

"Well… can't Emmeryn help you out?" she suggested. "You know, since she's your sister and lives alone."

"I guess I'll have to lean on her for a moment," he bitterly said. "Lissa is also helping out by taking care of Lucina when both of us are out whenever she can."

"See? There is hope," Robin said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

"I'm not worried about the money, I already have enough help with this. I'm just… really afraid that I might miss Lucina growing up like this, you know? That I'm always away and that she grows up without her father there for her. I can barely spend the entire weekend at home and I always come home late during the week days."

Robin had no idea how to comfort her friend like that. She couldn't even say a "I know how you feel", mostly because she has never been in a situation like this. The girl worked at Fils'Amie Books & Techs to help Rosalina out with the bills, but she didn't have to sustain an entire family, much less worry about being present in her daughter's infancy.

"Well… I'm sure things will work out for you in the end," was all she could say.

"I hope you're right, Robin," he gave a sad smile. "I hope you're right..."

They were interrupted by Olivia calling them to the dinner table. The entire time Robin could barely enjoy her meal in peace since Lucina kept asking for her to play with her.

* * *

On the next morning, Robin had woken up late yet again. She took about ten minutes to get ready for they day, a new record for her, and left the house in a hurry (thankfully she remembered to lock the door this time). If she ran really fast, she might arrive at the shop two minutes early. Maybe.

Yeah, that would only be possible if she was a super athlete, which wasn't the case at all. She had never been the fastest runner.

Still, she ran, if only to lessen the damage and nothing else. Robin dashed through the streets, passing by the increasingly big crow of people heading to their respective workplaces. Most people usually just walked to get where they wanted and there were barely anyone who actually used a car or any of the faulty public transports, but you could still see someone using some kind of transport here and there.

Such as the one that almost ran over her as she was about to cross the street.

"GAH!" she screamed, jumping backwards before the motorcycle could hit her. She ended up falling down in the process.

There was a loud, high-pitched screeching noise from the motorcycle as the person riding it abruptly halted in its tracks.

"HEY! What is your pro-" she looked up and immediately shut up.

Robin didn't know if it was because of her position, or if it was the imposing black motorcycle by her side, but there was something in the woman that was riding the vehicle that just made her feel incredibly small.

Or maybe it was the sharp, cutting glare her icy blue eyes gave that made Robin lose any burst of anger she initially had.

But before she could do anything else, the woman sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Robin coughed violently as the smoke entered her mouth and nostrils, waving her hand in order to make it dissipate quicker.

Jerk…

What a way to start a Monday.

Robin got up and dusted herself off. She still had to get to work as soon as possible, so standing there dumbfounded would be counterproductive. With quickened steps, she made her way towards the shop, still bad mouthing the woman on the motorcycle. It was surprisingly relaxing, she found out. Once she reached the store, she had completely calmed down.

Unfortunately it seemed like she was not getting any rest soon (as weird as that sounds when someone is going to work), since as soon as she stepped in, she was immediately greeted by an overly excited blonde girl wearing a pair of sunglasses. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and her style of clothing could be considered very fashionable, though Robin barely had time to notice any of those things because the girl was soon hovering over her like a hawk.

"Oh, my gosh! Finally, _finally_ I got to meet you in person!" she squealed, her voice so high pitched it made Robin's ears hurt. "You have no idea how hard it was to find you after our match, but I guess it's kind of my fault because I should have introduced myself after it was over, but you know, I _suppose_ I was feeling kind of bitter after my defeat and..."

Robin could only listen in a mortified surprise as the girl babbled on and on and on, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. She looked around, hoping to find Shulk and ask him for assistance, but he was nowhere to be found. He was probably in the attic, meaning she would have to deal with this weird girl alone.

"Um… Please, could you maybe calm down?" Robin asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "And start from the beginning?"

It was only then that the girl realized how uncomfortable she was the entire time. Her overly excited manner diminished for a moment, enough for her to talk slowly and her sentences make sense.

"You do know who I am, right?" she asked.

"No, not really," Robin frowned. "I've never seen you before."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

The girl sighed.

"It is such an honor to be fighting you, you know?" she said, repeating word for word. "I have been waiting so long to finally be able to challenge you."

"..."

"Does this ring a bell?"

"I..."

She took off her glasses, revealing a pair of big, clear blue eyes. Robin jumped backwards as soon as she realized who she was talking to. It was her! That crazy girl who pulled her into that illegal match! How did she find out that Robin worked here?!

"Y-You…!" she gritted her teeth. "You're that girl that assaulted Daraen and I!"

"Assaulted is a pretty heavy term," she said, feigning innocence. "It's not like you were in real danger."

"I don't care, you still pulled us into a virtual fighting reality without our consent," Robin said, growing more and more annoyed each second she spent with her. "What do you want with me? Wasn't attacking us once enough to you?"

"Actually, no," the girl stated. "See, I had my sights originally on you only. I just pulled your brother in because he just so happened to be there. I never expected him to actually know how to fight. I guess you could say I was a little bit arrogant there, but I don't intend on making the same mistake again."

"First of all, Daraen's not my brother," she groaned. "Second, I don't know what do you mean by you not intending on making the same mistake again, because if you're thinking I'll have a rematch..."

"But two against one is hardly even fair!" she whined.

"Listen, here… Uh..." she scratched her head, "What's your name again?"

"Peach," she said. "Peach Toadstool."

"Right, Peach..." Robin hesitated for a moment, "I don't know who do you think I am, but I can assure you I'm not a Smash player. I mean, you are doing this because you think I'm a Smash player, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you got the wrong person," she then pushed Peach to the side. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

"You're such a liar!" Peach exclaimed, making her halt. "I've done research on your Smash historic! You used to be simply one of the best players out there and now you're just trying to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about because you're too afraid to face me."

"Listen here, brat," she snarled. "I've already told you I have never done any..."

"Robin, is everything okay there?" Shulk asked as he finally realized there was a commotion at the front of the store.

Honestly, he could be so oblivious sometimes.

"This girl here had been harassing me since I've gotten here," Robin said, completely ignoring the murderous glare she got from Peach. "But I believe she's already leaving, right?"

Peach wanted to huff her cheeks and just let out a cry of frustration. Now calling for another person to help her was just cowardly. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she just say yes?

"Robin, please..." she resolved to begging now. "Please, just have a rematch with me… I just want to see if I'm on par with the best fighters out there."

"Um… What rematch are you talking about?" Shulk asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Peach, I seriously need to start working," Robin sighed. "Just… go home and battle someone else."

"It doesn't even need to be now! We can arrange our battle for another day," Peach clasped her hands together. "Please, please, please!"

"She already said no," Shulk said with a stern voice. "Miss, I'll need to ask you to leave if you're not planning on buying anything."

"Come ooooon! I even paid for that stupid book saga just to get you to notice me!" Peach confessed.

"Wait… The customer who bought that thing was you?!" Robin asked, completely taken by surprise.

"Yeah… though I had to give a fake address because I didn't want any fighting in my neighborhood," she stated as a matter of fact. "They can be quite rigid regarding Smash, you know?"

So she wasn't robbed in the end… That was all Peach's contrived plan to get her to play Smash with her. Just how much free time did this girl have anyway? Robin would have to tell Waluigi later that he shouldn't worry about the lost package anymore.

"Listen, why don't we discuss this better outside," Peach suggested. "There is a game of Smash that's going to happen just a block away from here. We can watch it and you can decide if you want to fight me or not. You won't be out for more than five minutes, I promise."

"Will this make you leave me alone?" Robin grumbled.

"Seriously?" Shulk raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only if you come with me," the blonde girl smiled (surprisingly) sweetly.

"...Fine."

Honestly, Robin just wanted for Peach to leave her alone. Her headache started to surface again and she was with zero patience to continue that hopeless banter. Peach wouldn't accept a no, so maybe a "I'll consider it" would probably enough to make her get off her case for a while.

"You're really going to leave me here alone?!" Shulk asked in exasperation. "What will I tell Waluigi if he sees that you're not here?"

"Tell him I'm late for work, I'll face the consequences later."

"Wonderful!" Peach giggled, pulling her by the arm. "This way!"

Robin tried to pull her arm away from the excited blonde, but she was surprisingly strong for someone who appeared to be so delicate. She let herself get dragged by Peach until they reached the alleyway where the match would take place. There was already a pretty big crowd for such a small space, but that didn't seem to bother Peach at all. Robin, on the other hand, just wanted to get out of there, already regretting her choices.

Once she took a good look at the participants, Robin gasped in surprise as she seemed to recognize one of them. Fighting in the middle of the stage, using a weapon that could be used as a bow and as double blades once separated, was a young boy with messy brown hair, wearing a white tunic and sporting a pair of brilliant white wings on his back. She would recognize this fighter anywhere…

Which could only mean…

"Robin, hey!" Palutena greeted her friend once she spotted her in the crowd.

"Hi, Palutena," Robin greeted back, relieved that she found a familiar face there. "Here to accompany Pit on his match?"

"You know I can't just leave him to fight off strangers alone like that," she winked. "Besides, watching from the sidelines is fun. And he always appreciates an advice here and there."

"What would he do without you, uh?" Robin joked.

"I absolutely can't let him go fight alone, especially nowadays, with these kidnappings happening to players," she said with a hint of worry in her voice, only to then regain her brighter disposition in the blink of an eye, "What about you? Still in delivery service?"

"No, not really," she shook her head. "I was kind of dragged into watching this fight. I should get back to the store once this is over."

"Hey!" Peach protested. "You said it was okay if we left the shop to watch!"

"No, I just agreed on this so you would leave me alone."

"Oh, and who you might be?" Palutena asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"My name's Peach. You?"

"Palutena," she replied with indifference. "I don't think I've ever seen you around these parts. Are you a friend of Robin's?"

"We just met," Robin said, cutting Peach off before she could say anything. "She's also a Smash player, Palutena. Maybe you two could have a match someday?"

"Who knows?" Palutena shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe someday."

Peach just crossed her arms and continued to watch the match between Pit and Toon Link. She just brought Robin here to convince her to have a rematch, she was not all that interested in talking to Palutena, she currently had eyes only for Robin. Besides, from what she had heard, Palutena was quite terrible at Smash. She didn't interest her in the slightest. No wonder she seemed more interested in coaching Pit than fighting herself, Peach would feel demotivated too if she was such a low tier player.

The battle was reaching its peak, with Pit actually managing to corner Toon Link to the stage's edge, reflecting each projectile that was thrown at him with his Guardian Orbitars. Victory was surely his, all he had to do was give one final blow and Toon link would be sent off the stage. The crowd was going wild, chanting his name as loud as they could, with Palutena making sure her voice was above all others. Robin could only smile at her enthusiasm with her younger cousin's performance, while Peach just huffed in annoyance as she realized Robin was not paying attention to the match or at her at all.

Unfortunately, all it took was one man and one megaphone to ruin everything.

"What the hell is all this noise?!"

As soon as everyone heard that particular, booming voice, everyone made sure to run away as fast as they could.

"What's this? Smash?! Whoever I get here, you're all getting a death penalty!"

Douglas J. Falcon, captain of Sakurai City's police force had arrived in the scene and he wasn't happy at all.

* * *

 **Surprisingly, Captain Falcon is not a smasher here, despite him being part of the original twelve. I just thought it would fit him to be part of the police force and trying to ensure JUSTICE for everyone. Even though everyone here is terrified of him. Anyway, we got to see Peach again and she seems a lot more friendly (and annoying) than when she first met Robin. She really takes her Smash game seriously.**

LegitElizabethWWEFan: **Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! I'm actually taking more inspiration from the original game than from the anime, really, but I'm trying my best to not make things too confusing. I wish you could say what exactly is confusing you so I could try to explain them better in the future. Yeah, I like Daraen a lot more than Reflet, but there might be another reason why I went with this name. Who knows?** **Anyway, I'm really happy you'll be sticking around!**

PozzyP: **Yeah, Zelda being the one with a medical license kind of appeared at the last minute. I completely forgot about Doctor Mario, to be honest,** **ha** **!** **The shadowy figure was Peach, she was just waiting for Robin to fall into her trap. Peach here can be both extremely smart and also kind of dumb, considering her plan could have backfired by Robin simply deciding to deliver the package to the courier instead of trying to deliver it herself.** **Are you kidding me? I always thought Peach's voice post the N64 games is incredibly high-pitched.** **Palutena is about four years older than Robin, give or take, so she's around her mid to late twenties.**

 **W** **ait, I never saw Robin has amnesia. But I'm not going to say anything else regarding her headaches and why Daraen doesn't have them as well. I hope it remains a mystery for a while.**

Murkardolum: **Well, now I know what route you wanna take regarding Robin's romance. I'll get into details about what options I'm considering in taking later. But it's still a little bit early to discuss that now.** **And their meeting in real life sure was something, too bad Peach just ended up annoying Robin more than anything else.** **It wasn't intentional from her part, I swear.** **Ha ha, no problem, sometimes we just end up getting our own thoughts confused.** **But no, Lucina here is only two (going three in two weeks).** **I hope this chapter helped you on your guessing more. Remember, you still have two** **more options.**

mystic moogle: **Thanks a lot! Yeah, I don't think I've seen you update since your Christmas fic, unless you've been uploading other stories for other fandoms and I didn't notice. I'm really glad you like the way I characterize Palutena, it means a lot to me since she's one of my favorite characters! Robin and Palutena are already established to be really good friends, so it was easier to imagine how at ease they were near each other.** **I'm glad you're ready for the M!Robin/F!Robin ship! Please hop on board! Yeah, unfortunately they are necessary for Smash fics, because this is a fighting game after all (despite a lot of… ahem, wrong opinions about the series),** **so having a fighting scene was almost necessary. At least you understand my pain.**

 **Really, I enjoyed your one shot a lot, I thought it was really cute! And I was also sad that nobody was reviewing, because it deserved more recognition. Don't worry, we're all in this together. The love for crack pairings shall never die.**

SmashBrosFan96 Jr: **I can only say that Robin's headaches are kind of important to the plot, but I can't say anymore than that. No, I don't think it's either Master or Crazy's work, considering they are not really sentient beings in this fic. They serve as the bridge between real life and virtual reality more than anything else.** **I guess you could say peach pulled Robin into Smash for a test, but I think it was more Peach wanting to test her own skills, than actually wanting to test Robin's. Don't worry, I promise I'll try to keep non-Smash characters appearances to a minimum. Olivia was just someone I couldn't not include.** **Happy** **(** **late** **)** **Thanksgiving!**

WaterBottle3k: **Panadol?** **To answer your question, in Smash, both Robins wear their** **original** **counterparts' outfits, but in real life, they use casual variations of their tactician outfits (I especially like to imagine Robin wearing a tank top, a purple hoodie, a** **dark pleated** **skirt with thighs and boots, but that's just me).** **So I'll guess you also want Robin to end up with Palutena uh? Well, that's already two votes for her.** **I think the word you're looking for here is "relatable".** **Anyway, I'm really glad you enjoy this story!**

GintaxAlvissForever: **Aoba/Clear is a great ship, 10/10. Since Smash is a huge crossover, and this Au could be considered a crossover, I guess all the pairings could be considered one huge crossover. Zelda is not supposed to be Mizuki, since this spot is already reserved to Chrom. I actually thought about sharing Tae-san's role between Rosalina and Zelda.** **I guess it's not even a spoiler anymore when I say I gave Peach the role of Noiz (their personalities are nothing alike, but they share some themes that I'll get into detail later).** **I didn't think about adding the assist trophies as the love interests, but I plan on at least trying to make them appear as a cameo or give them a minor role. Especially Phosphora, because fanfics don't have enough of her.**

 **I've never played Xenoblade, because it's too expensive nowadays for me (it's hard being a Brazilian Nintendo fan...) and I still need to figure it out how to make an emulator work, but I've watched Chuggaaconroy's entire LP of the game, so I have the basics for Seven's character. Too bad I've never considered her, it would make sense to have her a Clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuff happens and I couldn't find time and motivation to write this chapter at all for days. But it's here, and I'm actually surprised that I enjoyed writing this one so much after being demotivated for so long.**

* * *

"Rosalina, maybe it would be better if you went home," Zelda asked as she saw the gradually pale face her friend had. "I can see that you're getting worse."

"I was hoping you didn't notice," Rosalina let out a shaky sigh.

It didn't take high observation skills to realize that Rosalina was not in her best conditions. Her pale face appeared to be even paler and sicker, not to mention her breathing was heavier and slower. Not surprising, considering Rosalina had just decided to visit Zelda right after she had to miss work because she was feeling sick (good thing there was a replacement teacher at the daycare that could handle her work).

She should be at her house, resting, but instead she decided now it was a good idea to see Zelda so she could get the medicine she had asked for Robin's headaches. Zelda would have happily delivered it to her house had she known Rosalina was feeling this sick.

"Are you sure these pills will help her?" Rosalina asked as she held tightly the small container.

"I hope so," Zelda crossed her arms. "But keep an eye out on her headaches just to make sure."

"I know, but… I'm still very worried."

"About what?"

"I fear that her headaches might get worse and worse… until it reaches a point where I simply cannot keep things a secret from her anymore," Rosalina confessed.

Zelda had no idea what to say that could be of comfort to her friend, as she too shared the same concern, only to a far lesser degree. If it were up to her decision alone, she would have told Robin right away. Keeping something as important as that information from her would not serve to protect her, it just delayed the inevitable.

But then again, who was she to doubt a mother's instinct? All she could do was provide the medicine that would keep Robin at peace. Though, now that she thought about it, if she did tell Robin everything, her ruse as just a simple pharmacist would falter as well… Yeah, she kind of realized now why Rosalina wanted to keep it all secretive.

Still…

"Rosalina, seriously, you need to go home and rest," Zelda insisted. "I can accompany you if you want."

"There is no need for that," the blonde shook her head and got up from the couch. "I'm fine enough to walk back home, but thank you."

Zelda accompanied her to the front door, still keeping a close eye on the way she walked just to make sure she was alright.

"Alright, then," she said. "Take care, Rosalina."

* * *

There is a famous saying that states that Hell is full of good intentions. That people usually do the worse of deeds with the best of intentions in mind.

If that was indeed true and Hell was full of people like Douglas Falcon, then Robin would make sure she would go to Heaven when she died.

Captain Falcon (as he was better known in the community) was notable for his abrasiveness when it came to bringing people he considered criminals to justice. He was loud, proud and very, very stubborn, always in a constant pursue for "justice" and "peace" for the city and its citizens. And while that was, in theory, better than what 90% of the police in Sakurai City did for its citizens, Captain Falcon could also be very ruthless towards people, even towards the ones that were clearly innocent. If he thought someone was acting suspicious, they were in for a world of pain. In all honesty, Robin had no idea if she should pity him or hate him.

One way or another, Captain Falcon was kind of a dick.

She had to leave before he spotted her in the now panicky crowd. Captain Falcon had other three police officers with him, so there was no time for her to waste.

"Palutena, we need to leave!" she exclaimed, pulling her friend's arm.

"I need to get Pit!" Palutena said, pulling her arm away and running towards the boy's body, who was only now regaining consciousness. "Go without us! We'll be fine!"

"But..."

"Go!"

"Ohhhh, fine..."

For a brief moment, Robin worried for Peach's safety, but quickly stopped worrying when she realized that the blonde had already disappeared from sight. Why was she even worried about her anyway? She was just some brat who wouldn't stop harassing her, good riddance! Robin quickly turned on her heels and fled the place as fast as she could. She really hoped Palutena would be okay.

Thankfully, Robin had managed to escape from the crowd without being spotted by Captain Falcon, though she could still her the cries of defiance from some poor soul that got caught. She had managed to outsmart one cop that tried to grab her by the hood, but not without drawing attention to another unfortunate person so the cop could focus on them. In less than five minutes, she was back at the store, sweating horrors and panting from all the adrenaline and running. Her pigtails were actually falling and her face was a complete mess, which only made Shulk worry for her even more as she entered the store.

"What happened to you?!"

"Captain Falcon decided to show up and pay a little visit to the audience," she said as she walked towards the counter. "Gods, I hate that dumb brute so much."

"I wonder why he hates Smash so much… I mean, it obviously isn't illegal, considering it is regulated by Subspace Corp."

"Who knows? Maybe he just thinks everyone who plays it is a thug and should be put in jail," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm just glad I escaped."

"Well… just be careful out there, okay?" he said, his voice with a hint of worry.

"I'm always careful, Shulk."

Shulk just gave her a smile and went back to his work, too hesitant to tell Robin he had the bad feeling that something might still happen to her. He had no idea what it was, being a feeling as vague as it could get, so he just kept it to himself.

Sometimes he really wondered if he was getting paranoid…

* * *

By the time Robin had arrived home, she knew something was wrong. For starters, the door was unlocked and she was pretty sure she had locked it this time. She remembered Rosalina telling her early in the morning that she was feeling ill and couldn't attend work because of it. But even then, why would she unlock the door when she was in no conditions of defending herself from any probably intruder?

Wait, she had no way to defend herself from any possible intruder!

"Rosa!" she gasped.

She quickly opened the door and prepared herself to dash inside, but stopped on her tracks once she realized that running around her house like a headless chicken would probably give an advantage to the intruder. Instead, she tiptoed inside, nervous eyes watching her surroundings. The house was dark, none a single light bulb turned on, as well as eerily silent, the creaking sound of the wooden floor being the only thing there to break it. Her first instinct was to check on Rosalina, so she carefully tiptoed towards her bedroom, a sigh of relief escaping from her mouth as she saw her mother sleeping soundly on her bed. If anything had happened, she definitely would not be sleeping the peacefully .

Whoever decided to break in, at least they had left her alone. Was there even an intruder to begin with? Maybe Rosalina really did unlock the door, as out of character as it was for her.

 _Thud!_

Robin immediately looked at the ceiling, alarmed by the loud sound. There was someone upstairs! Worse, he or she might even be in her room! What could they want with her stuff, she didn't know, but she had to do something. Without a second thought, she grabbed an umbrella that hung on one of the wooden hangers near the front door and headed upstairs, her grip on the umbrella tightening with each step she took. She walked towards her room at the very end of the corridor and had her suspicions confirmed once she saw that her room was lit through the half closed door.

She tightened her grip on the umbrella. Deep breathing…

Robin abruptly slammed the door open.

"Welcome home," the person at her room greeted. "You are back rather late. Weren't you worried about your mother?"

Robin stopped on her tracks, for a good couple of reasons. First, who was that person and how could they remain so casual about breaking into her house like that? And second, just what was their deal?

It was only then that she stopped to notice the person's appearance. She said "person", because she had absolutely no idea what gender they were. In front of her stood a young person, probably in their late teens/very early twenties, of a long and slender stature, wearing a very fitting blue sweater and pants. But what stood out the most was the delicate, butterfly-esque mask the person wore on their delicate face.

"I apologize for the intrusion," he (or she) said, surprisingly nonchalantly, "However, this was the only possible way I could get to speak to you alone."

Even their voice was surprisingly androgynous. Robin had no idea if it was a young man with a sweet voice, or just a woman with a deep vocal. It was a perfect blending of both.

"Oh, you apologize?!" she raised her umbrella, "You'll apologize alright once I get you out of my house!"

"Robin, I understand your frustration, but please do keep your voice low," they whispered. "You don't want to involve Rosalina in this, do you?"

"How do you know my name?" she gritted her teeth, umbrella still held high. "Or Rosa's, for that matter?"

"There are many things I know about you..." they hesitated for a moment. "Or rather, heard about you. I was hoping that investigating your room could provide me more information, though."

"And you think this gives you the right to invade my house like you own the place?!" she shrieked, not even caring about how loud she was being.

"No, but it is because of this knowledge that I must keep an eye out for you," they simply said.

Oh, great, another nut job! Just how many crazy people would Robin have to encounter today? Though, to be fair to Peach, at least she had the excuse of just being a spoiled, obsessed with Smash brat who refused to accept "no" as an answer. This wacko just barged into her house and declared that from now on they would be keeping a close eye on them because of things they had heard about her.

They almost made her miss Peach's company.

"That's it, you're leaving my house right now!"

Robin swung the umbrella at the intruder, but was quickly intercepted by them. Before Robin could even wonder what the hell just happened, the intruder twisted the object around, forcefully taking it away from Robin. In less than a second, they got behind her and grabbed her arm, twisting it over her back and pushing her face front towards the nearest wall and firmly pinning her against it.

She struggled to get away from their grip, but it proved useless. Robin could feel her head being pressed against the wall, causing the minor headache she's been feeling all day to throb to unbearable degrees, not helped by all the stress and fear she was feeling at the moment.

 _Destroy… You know you want to…_

"Leave me... alone…" Robin wheezed.

"I am afraid this is out of question," the intruder said, tightening their grip on her wrist and pressing her head into the wall firmly. "I have got to make sure you don't step out of line."

What was this person even going to do to her? Were they going to… No, no! They couldn't…

 _Destroy them…_

"All I ask is for your cooperation," they said, this time a lot more softly.

Apparently, they've noticed just how scared she was, because they had loosened their grip on her wrist and head, enough to not hurt her anymore, but still strong enough to keep her in place.

"I do not wish to harm you, nor do I want any harm to come to you," they continued. "But if you push me enough, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Why..." she gulped, her voice barely a whisper, "Why are you doing this?"

Robin didn't know if it was her imagination, but she could swear she had heard the sound of steps coming from the stairs.

"I came all the way here simply to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"To protect you from-"

"Robin?!"

To Robin's utter relief, Daraen had shown up right at that moment, carrying his black backpack in one hand and watching the scene in front of him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Daraen, help me..." Robin whimpered.

Without thinking twice, Daraen dropped the backpack on the floor and threw himself at the intruder, knocking them away from his friend. He then stood in front of the still very shaken Robin, extending an arm in from of her as if trying to keep the intruder away from her. The stranger was not amused at all and actually grabbed the umbrella on the floor. While in other any circumstance Robin would think that the sight of a total stranger threatening them with an umbrella would look as silly as it could get, this was the same person who easily overpowered her and was very capable of harming them, so she didn't even dare to think of that as amusing.

"Step aside, sir," they said, pointing the umbrella at Daraen. "This does not concern you."

"You were assaulting my friend in her own house," he gritted his teeth. "Of course it concerns me!"

The stranger then swung the umbrella at Daraen, who tried to block it by raising his arm in order to avoid a blow to his head. He then took the opportunity that they left an opening to tackle them. Unfortunately, the intruder was stronger than they looked and wouldn't fall on the ground that easily, instead crashing into the chair near Robin's desk.

Robin could only watch in despair as the two thrashed around her room, exchanging blows, punches and kicks towards each other. Oh, she knew that cleaning up that mess would be a real pain!

"H-hey! Stop that you two!" she tried to call for them only to be completely ignored.

Their brawl continued, while Robin kept trying to tell them to knock it out. Unfortunately, the only thing their were knocking it out were her mobiles and piles of books she had scattered around the room.

"I said _**STOP IT**!_ "

Surprisingly, this time they actually did stop, both coming to a halt immediately as Robin shouted the order. The stranger stood still in place for a couple of seconds, almost in a trance, which actually served as an opportunity for her to sneak behind them and grab them from behind. As soon as she did that, however they started kicking their legs around and keeping Daraen from getting close to them.

"You don't understand!" the intruder exclaimed, starting to grow desperate as Daraen managed to grab the umbrella from them. "I mean no harm! I am here to help!"

"Help?!" Daraen exclaimed, completely baffled.

"A-and how exactly is this helping?!" Robin gritted her teeth, holding them off as best as she could. Her throbbing headache was making it difficult for her to concentrate on the task. "Just... who a-are you...?"

"You may call me Marth," he (judging by the name) said. "And if you'd just stop attacking me, I could explain!"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The three froze at the voice that came from the door and saw Rosalina looking at them with sickly, yet horrified eyes. Rarely had Robin heard her raise raise her voice like this, so for her to be screaming…

"Rosa, we can explain..." she started, only to be cut off by her raising her hand.

"Robin..." she said, her voice growing the usual cold tone it had when she was mad. "I want to know just what in the world do you think you're doing by bringing two men into your room while I sleep!"

"But you know me!" Daraen protested.

"H-he invaded my room..." Robin meekly explained, gesturing to the now stupefied Marth.

"I don't want to hear excuses," she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I want everyone downstairs, at the kitchen table, in ten seconds and that's final."

"Rosalina, I know this looks bad, but-"

"Daraen, I don't want to know," Rosalina said, sternly. "Downstairs. Now."

* * *

And so Robin, Daraen and Marth were forced to sit down at the kitchen table and wait until Rosalina finished making some tea. Robin never really had the courage to tell her she never liked drinking tea this much, but considering how mad Rosalina was before, she would gladly chug everything down just so her mother would calm down. That, and maybe drink it in hopes her headache would lessen a bit.

Once Rosalina set the tea tray on the table, Marth immediately grab his cup of tea and gladly sipped it down. He still had his mask on his face and didn't seem to consider taking it off. Daraen just kept drinking his tea, all while giving the dirtiest glare at Marth that Robin has ever seen from him.

"So, Marth," Rosalina said, now a lot more calm. "I don't think I have seen you around these areas. Where are you from?"

"I live in another district, right next to the commercial area," Marth replied. "My family owns a store and we just live at the second floor of the store."

"Where do you know Robin from?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"From work," Robin groaned, earning a surprised look from Daraen.

He was sure that she would just admit he had invaded their house. But then again, she had tried before and Rosalina didn't seem to believe her. If Marth was there to steal anything, or cause any harm, surely he would have already done anything by that point, right? Aside from pinning Robin to a wall, he apparently left Rosalina alone and also didn't seem interested in stealing anything from the house.

No wonder Rosalina wouldn't listen to that explanation and just assumed she just brought a strange man into the house.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, Robin," Marth bowed his head as he finished his tea. "It was not my intention to cause such ruckus."

"Hmph..." she begrudgingly took a sip of her tea.

It was amazing how his whole demeanor had changed in such a short amount of time. Now that Robin stopped to notice it, Marth was very soft-spoken, if not a little old-fashioned in the way he spoke. He sat in a perfect posture and was all around extremely polite towards them, especially around Rosalina.

"I must take my leave now," he suddenly announced and got up from his chair. "Thank you very much for the tea."

Rosalina simply nodded and continued savoring her own tea.

"However, before I go..." he turned towards Robin. "Robin, could we perhaps talk outside?"

"What is there to talk?" she asked, rather snappy and irritated.

"It is… a personal matter," Marth nervously said. "Please? I promise I won't take more than five minutes of your time. I shall leave you alone after that."

Robin looked unsure at Rosalina, who motioned her eyes towards the exit, as if saying that maybe she should talk to him.

"Alright..." she agreed. "Just don't take too long."

Both Robin and Marth left the kitchen, unaware of Rosalina whispering to Daraen to watch them from a distance. Despite Marth asking to talk outside, Robin simply refused to go past the front door. He didn't seem to mind much and decided to talk to her right there.

"Robin, I wasn't joking when I said I am here to protect you," Marth said.

"Protect me from what?" Robin asked in exasperation. "You keep saying that, but I still don't understand from what!"

"I'm here to protect you from people who seek to exploit your power," he explained.

And he was back to being crazy again. Those moments of sanity were good while they lasted.

"Listen, I don't understand what you are talking about, so..." she opened the door for him. "If you could, you know, leave me alone now, I would be grateful."

"Certainly, by this point, you must have realized that your voice has some power over people's actions, have you not?"

"Only during sales over the phone..." she eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know this? Are you one those people I've talked over on the phone?"

"...No, but how I know about this information is of no concern to you at the moment," Marth shook his head.

"Marth, I think it's time for you to leave," Daraen said as he approached them. "Get out of here before we are forced to call the police."

Marth nodded his head and prepared to leave, but not before grabbing Robin's arm and whispering in her ear: "We will meet again. Please stay safe and have a good night, Robin."

He left the house and Robin tiredly closed the door, letting out a long, withdrawn sigh as she realized she could finally be at peace.

"What did he want with you?" Daraen asked in concern.

"He just kept saying nonsense about wanting to protect me from people who want to abuse some power I have," she shook her head. "Marth is completely crazy."

"Well, I can see that!"

"By the way, thanks for helping me out back there," Robin gave him a warm smile.

"No problem," he replied with the same kind of smile, only for that smile to transform into a frown. "Seriously, when I think about what Marth was doing to you back in your room… it just makes my blood boil! I swear I wanted to smash his face into the wall myself!"

"I believe you," she chuckled. "But what are you doing here, Daraen? Not that I don't appreciate you appearing to save me, but why are you here to begin with?"

"Oh, right, about that," Daraen let out an awkward laugh. "Would you believe it was because I was just passing by? I was going back home when I saw the front door of your house opened. I know how Rosalina always throws a fit for the door not being locked, so to see it open like that in the middle of the evening, with the lights turned off, I got worried."

Good thing Robin forgot to close the door in her own desperation.

"Besides, I kind of had the bad feeling something terrible was going on," he sheepishly admitted.

"Well, your gut feeling is amazing," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Since you're already here, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Hey, you did save me, didn't you? I can't just make you go away like this after that."

Daraen made no objections and accepted her invitation for dinner. Despite the tumultuous encounter with Marth, he was glad he had decided to check on them.

He still wanted to smash Marth's head into a wall, though.

* * *

 **To be fair, Daraen is already close enough to both Robin and Rosalina that he felt comfortable enough to get inside their home uninvited, much like Palutena. He does it a little more often than her, mostly because Robin and Daraen live in the same street and it's just easier for him. And before anyone starts getting funny ideas, no, Rosalina and Zelda are not supposed to be lovers or anything like that. They really are just good, close friends.**

 **By the way, Rosalina is around her late thirties/early forties in this AU. Zelda is around the same age as well.**

nahte123456: **Zelda is also out of question. She's a bit older in this AU, almost as old as Rosalina.** **I'm glad you liked Peach! She's a little out of there, but it's only because she's very, VERY passionate about playing Smash.**

Murkardolum: **Chrom just knows that he can get through the financial problems, now missing Lucina's childhood is something he won't be able to recover. I don't think I would be able to make Peach a psychopath, mostly because then I wouldn't want Robin near her. She's kind of bratty, but she doesn't do it because she's mean-spirited, she's just really oblivious.** **I understand your need for vengeance and I can sympathize, because insulting Palutena like that was pretty low (even if she never said it to her face). But let's face it, Palutena as a Smash character is not really good in the competitive scenario… at least, not with the default moveset.**

 **Nope, it will still take a little while until we meet motorcycle woman. But that was a good guess. I'm happy you think I'm doing Palutena's character justice here! She's also one of my favorite characters of all time, so I always have a lot of fun when writing her. It's okay, we all are some degree of Palucina trash, for better or worse. Well, I think that after this chapter, the love interest options are pretty apparent.**

mystic moogle: **I was referring to the game soundtrack, but the anime one is also pretty good.** **Chrom is a good father, too bad he's being pretty absent in Lucina's life (not that he wants to be, poor guy).** **I'm not going to say anything about Lucina being out of the picture. The woman in the motorcycle will still take a while to appear, but I think it's not a surprise anymore who she really is, uh?** **Well, Peach claimed she used to be one of the best, but how much of that is the truth? Who knows? Maybe she was. Robin apparently can't catch a break at all.** **She's a protagonist of a yuri story with different possibilities for love interests, her life won't return to normal so soon. Hope you get to write more soon!**

SmashBrosFan96: **Yup, she's toddler here. Chrom and Olivia aren't old enough to have a daughter in her late teens/early twenties.** **Olivia's son is actually a boy named Inigo, who is her son in Fire Emblem Awakening and can be Lucina's brother if you marry Chrom with Olivia in the game.** **Maybe Robin really was that good, maybe Peach is just delusional. Captain Falcon is there to deliver justice for all, even if it's a justice that he likes to make with his own hands.**

Wotahbotah3k: **Maybe she was! Sorry, no take backs, I have already taken the joke too seriously for me to go back. Once you go serious, there's no way back. Chrom works as a tattoo artist (this was actually stated in the first chapter). It's not really that relevant to the story, but I just made him be a tattoo artist because of the Brand of the Exalt on his shoulder. I thought it sounded like a cool idea.** **I'm sure Captain Falcon injured someone with the knee of justice, it's something he would try to do every time he tried to capture a "criminal".**

 **P** **each claims Robin used to be one of the best Smash players in the past, but was she really telling the truth? I don't know. I think this chapter already answers your question.**

Ender212: **Glad to have you back! Palutena seems to be a pretty popular choice. That's some good information to keep. Again, if the opportunity appears, I will try to include Lucas and Ness. I also like them as a couple (yeah, I also like yaoi, it's just that there is already enough Ness/Lucas out there, so I don't feel like I would be contributing with anything by writing about them).** **I'm happy you like Olivia being there, she was kind of begging to make a small appearance.**

PozzyP: **Captain Falcon likes to believe he's bringing justice to all. At least someone's happy.** **I'm not going to comment about the whole time traveling shtick you just mentioned, thank you very much. I don't think I would resort to this** **cheap** **tactic.** **Peach can't be considered either a tsundere or a yandere, because a tsundere is a character that's harsh on the outside, but has a heart of gold and cares about the person she likes on the inside (think of Helga, from Hey, Arnold!), while a yandere is a character that would threaten, and even kill, anyone who they think are getting in the way between them and the person of their affection** **(Gasai Yuno, from Mirai Nikki, is basically the poster girl for this archetype)** **.** **Palutena just had the feeling** **Peach wasn't good company.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we start this chapter, I want to thank/blame GintaxAlvissForever for giving me idea to include the two new characters that are about to appear here. Somehow their inclusion just feels right in this universe. Please understand.**

* * *

Once dinner was over and Daraen left the house, Robin and Rosalina decided to spend some time watching television. It wasn't something they usually did, as both usually were either so tired they went to sleep sooner (Rosalina more so than Robin) or they simply preferred to each stay in their corner, but it was one of those nights where they felt like spending some time together frying their brain cells with late night, direct to television movies.

"Poor girl is trying her hardest," Rosalina commented on the main actress' acting. "But this movie is just so weak, she can't carry it herself."

"Yeah..." Robin shifted on the couch she laid on, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"...Robin."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you back there."

"Wait, really?" she asked, sitting up immediately.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," she admitted. "Not when it wasn't your fault that Marth got inside."

"So you do believe me when I say he had invaded my room?"

"I didn't at first, but your room was completely trashed... and Daraen was also acting incredibly wary of him," Rosalina said, her embarrassment growing the more she thought about the situation. "But I just don't understand what he wanted with our house, since he hasn't stolen anything. He acted like such a gentleman."

"He didn't seem to be after anything… I don't know what his deal was," Robin said, going back to laying on the couch. "He kept saying something about wanting to protect me because of some power I have. I think he's just crazy."

Rosalina bit her lower lip and remained oddly silent, her stare now completely fixed on the screen in front of them. Robin didn't seem to have noticed that, mostly because she too was feeling distract and just assumed Rosalina had nothing better to answer.

"By the way, are you feeling better?" Robin asked.

"I think I'll have fully recovered until tomorrow," she said, adjusting the blanket wrapped around her body. "Speaking of feeling better, I got you your medicine. Zelda had said this should ease your pain better."

"Oh, that's good, thanks," she smiled.

"Hey, Robin, your hair has grown quite a lot, hasn't it?" Rosalina commented. "Aren't you getting a haircut soon?"

"No, I like it this way."

"I think it needs a trim. You should ask Palutena to give you one, she's so talented."

"I'll only get one once you get a new hairstyle as well," Robin smirked. "I mean, why do you even cover one of your eyes with your hair? Just how old do you think you are to be wearing your hair like this, Rosa?"

"This coming from the woman who still wears pigtails," she retaliated.

"A lot of young women wear pigtails these days, okay?" her daughter objected. "Besides, I think they're cute!"

Rosalina let out a quiet chuckle and went back to concentrate on the movie.

Yeah, just another quiet night.

* * *

Palutena usually didn't give special preferences to her clients. It didn't matter how many times they returned or how faithful to her they were, she made sure she treated them equally. But there was always an exception to any rule and her friends were this exception. So when she saw Olivia timidly passing through the people waiting, carrying her daughter in her arms, Palutena opened the biggest smile and pulled a chair over for her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Palutena," Olivia said, her voice as quiet as ever. "Lucina's hair has already been getting so big and we barely had any time to cut it, so… I'm really sorry for the trouble!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Palutena said as she placed the agitated Lucina on the chair and put a towel around her shoulders. "Don't apologize, Olivia."

"But you're not even charging us anything..."

"You're just asking me to give her a trim," she then started searching for her scissors. "Besides, you have already washed her hair for me, I won't take more than fifteen minutes to cut her hair and dry."

"Well, thank you, anyway," the dancer gave a shy smile. "I promise I will repay you later."

"Don't mention it."

Palutena began to snip away little Lucina's blue hair, having to pause multiples times just to make her sit still on the chair. Olivia just rested her back on a nearby wall and watched Palutena do her work.

"So, how's Chrom doing?" Palutena casually asked.

"Fine, I suppose," she fidgeted her hands.

"Daddy's sad," Lucina said.

"Oh?"

"Lucina, hush!" Olivia sighed.

"That's pretty much the opposite of fine."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what is going on with Chrom these days," she admitted and hugged her stomach. "He has been arriving more and more tired each day and never seems happy."

"Maybe it's the stress of work?" Palutena suggested. "Usually when I'm stressed, I take a while to go to bed early too."

"I don't know, but I wish he would talk to me about it more often..." Olivia said. "I know things haven't been going well at the studio where he works, but we've been managing to hold on just fine, yet he still has been working overtime regardless."

"Is that so?" she snipped at Lucina's hair some more.

"He's been so distant lately..."

"Olivia?"

"I don't think he has returned home last night… I slept over before he arrived… I woke up after he left, maybe..."

"Mommy?"

"I don't even know if he came back home last night..." her voice choked as her eyes started to get teary.

Palutena stopped everything she was doing to check on the pink haired woman and comfort her. Lucina also got worried and stopped fidgeting on her seat just so she could watch her mother break down.

* * *

It was no secret to anyone that both Robin and Shulk were starting to get bored from the lack of costumers. Sure, sales have been getting better, but those were mostly done online or over the phone, so it wasn't as if they were seeing a lot of people to begin with. Yet, despite everything, Robin would rather have to deal with boredom than have to indulge Peach's antics.

Which was exactly what she was doing right now.

"Peach, you won't bribe me into playing Smash with you with cake," Robin let out a tired sigh.

"What else can I do to convince you?"

"Nothing, there's nothing you can do to change my mind," she tentatively eyed the cake. "But, um, that cake actually looks really good."

"Of course it looks good, I've made it myself," she proudly stated.

"You like to cook?"

"A lot," she smiled, only to let out a sigh right after that. "You can have it if you want, it's not like I'll be able to eat all of it myself."

Robin called Shulk over so they could share, because if they were not going to attend any customers, they might as well eat a delicious strawberry cake. Luckly, Peach had already brought a few napkins and a plastic knife to cut the cake, so they didn't need to bother.

 _Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!_

Robin let out a groan and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She raised an eyebrow once she saw it was Palutena calling her and picked it up.

"Hey, Palutena," she greeted. "How's it going?"

" _Oh, hey, Robin,_ " Palutena answered. " _I would say not much, but there's something I need to ask you._ "

"What is it?"

" _Have you been talking to Chrom these_ _past couple of_ _days?_ "

"I've met him last weekend. Why?"

" _Was he acting weird when you saw him or anything like that?_ "

"He was feeling pretty down, but that's about it."

" _Yeah, Olivia mentioned this to me,_ " Palutena said in a pondering tone. " _But do you know anything else?_ "

"Why?"

" _Olivia was just crying a few minutes ago about how Chrom didn't return home and when I tried to call him on his phone he_ _didn't_ _answer._ "

"I see… I try to call him then."

" _Okay, later._ "

"What's the matter, Robin?" Shulk asked he munched on his piece of cake.

"Chrom hasn't returned to his home yesterday and Olivia is worried sick," she said as she typed his phone number. "I really hope that the only reason he's not answering them it's because he didn't listen to his phone ringing."

"Who's Chrom?" Peach asked.

"A friend."

Robin patiently waited for the phone to pick up and let out a sigh of relief as she heard her friend's voice at the other side:

" _Robin? What is it?_ "

Wow, what a way to greet someone.

"Just called you to see if you're doing okay," she said instead. "Olivia's been trying to call you, but you haven't been answering."

" _Oh, she had? Sorry, I've been sleeping until now and probably haven't heard her._ "

"Where are you anyway?"

" _At the studio, I've been working over time and probably fell asleep here._ "

"Well… just make sure you call Olivia, okay? She's worried sick about you."

" _I will… I will..._ "

"...Take care."

"So, how's Chrom?" Shulk asked.

"He didn't sound really well."

Robin didn't have the guts to tell him just how empty his voice sounded, as if all the life and energy he had inside him had been sucked out. Sure, he told her he had been sleeping, but that didn't sound like the voice of someone who had just woken up. If anything, that story of him sleeping at the studio didn't convince her at all. Even if he took a nap form overworking, surely one of his co-workers would have woken him up and sent him home. Robin suddenly got all the more worried for him.

"Why don't you go visit him?" Peach suggested. "He's your friend, isn't he? If you're worried, then you should check on him."

"Go see him after your shift," Shulk said. "Something tells me he's not going home today."

* * *

As soon Robin's shift ended, she made haste to the studio where Chrom worked. As soon as she got at the alleyway where it was located, she just knew something was wrong, as the lights of the studio were out and not a single soul could be seen inside the building. Even if Chrom wasn't there, the studio wouldn't be abandoned just like that. Robin bit her lower lip at the sight in front of her, getting more and more worried as the seconds passed by.

"What..."

"Oh, Robin, nice seeing you here."

That voice…

Robin turned around and met with a pair of fashionably dressed women. The owner of that particular high voice had a silky sky blue hair tied up in a side ponytail, sweet purple eyes and fair, flawless skin, contrasting to her younger twin, who had a much darker skin tone and short white hair. Of all people, Robin didn't expect to find these two around, that's for sure.

"Lana, Cia," she said in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Is this really the way how you greet us?" Cia teased.

"It's not always I see you two around here," Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't you responsible for monitoring another area?"

"We have taken charge of this one as well as of late," Lana explained. "What about you? What are YOU doing here, Robin?"

"Just came by to check on a friend of mine," she crossed her arms and looked at the empty studio. "He hasn't returned home yesterday and his wife is worried sick. I called him and he said he was at the studio, but..."

"The studio's closed and he had lied to you," Cia said. "You know what I think about him not answering his wife and disappearing like this?"

"Cia, no," Lana sighed.

"What? I'm just saying, for someone who hasn't been answering his wife's calls and lying to his friends where he's at," she chuckled. "That's some pretty suspicious activity, don't you think?"

"No, no he would never resort to that," Robin shook her head. "He's head over heels over her, and even if their marriage wasn't working, I'm sure he would sit down and talk to her about it. He's not the kind of person to go around cheating on her."

"You may never know."

"The strangest part is that it hasn't been long since I talked to him…" she mused. "He sounded pretty lifeless over the phone, but to lie like this..."

"Is it normal for the studio to be closed at this hour of the day?" Lana asked.

"No, it isn't, they usually work until late at night."

"Hmm… Cia, do you think this might be the work of those mysterious kidnappers?" Lana asked as she turned her attention to her twin.

"I'm not going to cut that possibility out, unless everyone there got a sudden day off," Cia pondered.

"W-wait a minute!" Robin said. "Kidnapping, really? That's your first hypothesis?"

"Did your friend happen to play Smash?"

"He used to play in the past, but not anymore."

Lana and Cia let out a collective sigh. That couldn't be good.

"I pray to the goddesses this might not be the case, but I think your friend might have been kidnapped, Robin," Lana said in a sad tone.

"But why would they do this to him?!"

Robin couldn't believe her ears. Chrom was kidnapped? Why, just why? She had talked to him a few hours ago, when did this even happen? No, no, Lana must be mistaken. She had to.

"Surely you must have heard about the alarming number of people that have been disappearing, yes?" Cia crossed her arms. "Lana and I have been doing some investigation on this, hoping we might come up with some useful information about these kidnappers. It is possible that your friend might have fallen victim to these kidnappers as well."

"They have been targeting mostly teenagers, but they have moved into taking young adults and even adults in their thirties as well, despite being less common," Lana explained. "What most of the victims have in common is that they were involved with Smash. Not all, but the great majority was."

"But Chrom doesn't play Smash anymore!"

"But he used to and that was enough for them," she clicked her tongue. "Ahhh… one more victim to add to the list. When will this be over?"

"The worse part is that we still weren't able to track down possible suspects behind these kidnappings," the dark skinned woman clenched her teeth. "Sneaky little fuckers..."

"Language, Cia."

"Oh, shut up, Lana."

"B-but what about the rest of the staff?"

"How many were there?"

"Counting Chrom, three..." she looked at the studio again, her face growing even paler as the truth that Chrom was missing continued to sink in. "Do you think they might also have been taken?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not," Cia said. "What it matters is that your friend's wife needs to fill a missing report to the police. I doubt they can do anything about his situation right now, but it's still important to do it."

"We'll try what we can to find Chrom, Robin," Lana said in sympathy. "You know you can count on us."

"Count on you?" she let out a bitter laugh. "Lana, you and Cia work for the mafia. How can I count on you on something like this?"

"Well spoken, Robin."

The three turned to where the voice came from and Robin let out an annoyed groan as she saw Marth walking towards them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I came by to check on Chrom after I saw that he has been missing," he explained. "I would have arrived earlier, but I got lost in the way."

"How do you know Chrom?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are related," Marth said, curtly. "I'm a distant cousin of his."

"Right..."

"Anyway, I do not think you should be associating with people like these," Marth pointed at the twins by her side.

"Oh, actually, I've met Lana and Cia before they became part of the mafia," Robin explained. "Trust me, our relationship has nothing to do with their work."

"I know our work may be dangerous and rough, but trust me when I say we want nothing but the best for people," the fair skinned twin smiled sweetly. "Well, we try to stay ethical most of the times. Sometimes we need to get our hands dirty, but we don't involve innocent people."

"Most of the times," Cia muttered under her breath.

"I do not care if you have the best intentions, mafia is still mafia," the young man twisted his mouth. "It is a dirty business and to deny it by saying that you're using for good intentions doesn't justify all the horrible things you need to do in order to achieve that."

"Oh, what bluster, what bravado," Cia snickered as she lifted Marth's chin with her finger. "But I guess it's easy to act brave like that when you're wearing a mask as cute as yours."

Marth slapped her hand away from his face. Even when he was wearing a mask, Robin could tell he was not pleased by Cia's touching at all.

"Anyway, like it or not, we've been doing a better job at investigating this case than the police," Cia said. "Being as incompetent and lazy as they are, you might discover the culprits when half of the city already have disappeared."

"Not all policemen are lazy," Marth protested.

"And yet, you are not afraid to put a label on us," she smirked. "Dignified."

"Why don't we wrap this conversation up and move along," Lana said suddenly, as if trying to calm the tension between them down. "We promise we will look into Chrom's disappearance, alright? We just ask for patience. Just give us a physical description of him first."

As Robin described Chrom to Lana, Marth and Cia just continued exchanging glares, even though Marth's eyes were completely cover. That silent stare battle seemed to have gone by unnoticed by both Robin and Lana, who were too concentrated on the task in hand to realize that Marth was ready to jump at Cia's throat from how annoyed he was with her glare of disdain.

"Well, here's hoping," Robin gave an awkward smile. "It was nice meeting you guys again. We should hang out more."

"I know right?" Lana chirped. "Anyway, take care, Robin. You too, weird masked boy."

"See you around, Robin," Cia smirked.

They went on their separate ways, Robin and Marth going one side (much to Robin's annoyance), while the twins went the other way. As much as she wanted him to leave her alone, it seemed like she wouldn't get what she wished. However, he did mind her space walked a few feet away from her, so there was that.

The sun had set not long ago and the city was bursting with light from the lamps on the streets and households. A lot of young people could be seen on the streets, be it from coming back from work and deciding to relax with friend, or just returning home. Night time was by far one of the busiest hours in Sakurai City. As long as Robin returned home through areas with more movement, there was nothing to fear.

She did find odd how Marth looked everywhere around him as if he was searching for something, though. What was this guy's deal? Was he feeling lost?

"This place looks so chaotic," Marth commented. "Bursting with life..."

"Yeah, it's always been kind of chaotic around these areas," Robin said.

"It is very fascinating."

"You say this like you don't live in this city."

"I… usually avoid being in crowds, that's all."

"I know how you feel."

Robin wanted to continue making small talk, to distract her mind, but it just wasn't possible. Chrom was missing, possibly due to being kidnapped, and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Gods, Olivia must have been suffering so much at the moment. She needed to talk to her later about what Lana and Cia had told her, but so far, she just wanted to go back home and worry in peace, away from all that chaos.

Marth himself didn't feel very talkative as well. Unknown to Robin, he was as worried about Chrom's situation as she was, if not more. Thank the gods he was wearing that mask, he didn't need Robin to see the pathetic state his eyes were as he continued to imagine all the worst possibilities of might have happened to him. Still, he walked by her side just because he feared something terrible might also happen to her soon.

"Okay, listen," Robin said as she realized Marth would not leave her alone. "Soon I will be arriving at my neighborhood, so if you want to go on your own way from here..."

"I told you I am here to protect you, didn't I?" Marth said, surprisingly sternly (even for him). "I will return home once I know you are safe at your house."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe I have already explained everything before."

"Yeah, but I have no powe-" she stopped talking as she heard the bleeping sound coming from the cell phone at her backpack. "Hold on."

She took her phone out and checked her e-mail. Robin furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the message "SAVE THE PRINCESS" in her inbox.

"Spam again?" she clicked her tongue. "I don't have the patience for that!"

"What is it?" he asked as he took a look at the screen.

"Some idiot wants me to play their game and keeps spamming me e-mails until I download and play it."

"Well then, maybe you should play it just to leave them alone."

"If it's going to be like last time, I guess it's not going to take too much if my time..." she muttered as she opened the e-mail and downloaded the game.

The game had the same retro graphics from before, but Robin was actually surprised that the playable character this time was different. She didn't know if it was just her imagination, but it kind of reminded of her, from the white hair in twin tails to the purple clothes she was wearing. But then again, it was just an 8-bit sprite, so she could be imagining things…

There were about two houses on opposite sides of the upper part of the screen, as well as a fence that made it impossible for her to reach them without a key. Aside from those, there wasn't much Robin could do there. She didn't need to do much though, as the sprite of the same blonde princess wearing the same blue dress from before appeared in front of one of the house's door. Before she could even wonder what was that all about, two blue bats appeared out of nowhere and took the princess away, all the way to a tall tower at another section of the map.

Robin clicked her tongue as the game seemed to have ended there.

"Another waste of time," she muttered.

"Hm… That character looked an awful lot like you," Marth commented.

"You think that too?" Robin asked. "I thought I was the only one who thought that."

"How very strange..."

Robin didn't know why, but now more than never she wanted to get back home. She picked up her pace and quickly made her way through the streets, with Marth following her suit. Maybe it was because Chrom's disappearance was still affecting her until now, but still she wanted to make sure Rosalina was doing alright. She tried calling her cell phone as she walked. Again, just making sure Rosa was fine, nothing else.

Unfortunately, Rosalina was not picking up. Robin kept trying to call her, switching between her cell phone number and their house number, but Rosalina simply was not answering at all. At this hour of the night, she should be at home. She would have picked up. To say that Robin was not outright panicking would be an understatement.

Once Robin reached her house, she could feel her entire face lose color as she saw that the door was opened.

"Rosa!"

"Robin, hold on!" Marth tried to call for her, only for it to be completely ignored by her.

Robin rushed inside the house, her mind racing so fast she forgot to turn on the rest of the lights, the single turned on lamp near the door being the only thing illuminating the entrance.

It was only when she noticed the unconscious body laying on the floor right in front of her that Robin could feel her heart wanting to jump out through her throat.

"W-what is..." she got close to the body and examined it.

It was just a random man.

"...going on…?"

Robin noticed a shadow looming over her. Shaking beyond belief, she looked up, only to find a tall, intimidating woman looking down on her with hostile icy blue eyes.

"Robin, watch out!" Marth cried out.

Before Robin could even do anything, she felt a sharp blow to her head, knocking her unconscious in less than a second.

* * *

 **This chapter was just a little longer than usual because I really, really wanted to end the chapter there. Despite all his talk about protecting her, Marth is apparently a terrible bodyguard.**

Nahte123456: **Wow, what did Zelda even do to you? I never saw her as a horrible person, I always saw her as a wise leader who tries her best to do what she can to assist Link in his journey.** **About Samus having more screen time,** **I think you're going to get what you wish in the next chapter.**

GintaxAlvissForever: **Not really, because the characters might share roles, but due to different personalities, their actions might come off a little different. Like, Peach may act like a spoiled brat who insists on Robin playing Smash with her again in a rematch, but I don't think she would go to the extreme of invading her house. She also didn't have any reason to do so. Now Marth… he had his reasons to invade her room like that, despite not being the right thing to do.**

 **I thought about making Daraen live in the same house, but I don't want them to come off as siblings too much. Like, they look alike and share a strong bond, but if he lived with her and they grew up together like that, I don't think he would be a viable love interest because he would be too much of a brother figure to her.** **At least they are almost neighbors, so there's that.** **Clear's role is already filled though…** **And again, thanks a lot for suggesting Lana and Cia as Virus and Trip! I never knew I needed them here so much.**

Murkardolum: **Palutena and Pit turned out to be okay, it would take more than an agitated Captain Falcon to get them caught like that.** **I hope this chapter clears things up for Rosalina a little better. Even she realized that was a terrible attitude she got. She was stressed, tired and recovering from an illness, so she wasn't thinking clearly. But yeah, it was still terrible that she doubt** **ed** **her own daughter.** **The thing about Peach is is that she really is seeking out to test her skills with who she considers better than her. So yeah, she doesn't think highly of Palutena, but it's not like Peach thinks she's that great either.**

 **N** **ot really, because I'm not setting up a lot of possible build ups for other romances. Like, it wouldn't make sense to make Palutena and Peach get together because they've barely interacted with each other. Remember that this is based on a boy's love visual novel, so all possible pairings between the love interests will involve the protagonist.** **But I do agree with you, it would be cool to make Falcon gay in this story… Hmm… Now that's something to consider.**

 **D** **on't worry if the Marth ordeal confuses you. The answers about him being there are not supposed to be there yet.**

Ender2142: **It's spelled Daraen, but you got close enough.** **Unfortunately, I'm stretching here with the list of non-Smash characters appearing in this story, so I might leave the future children out. But you're right, Noire is hilarious. She's by far one of my favorite future children, right next to Cynthia and Nah.** **But Marth is by far my favorite future child. I'm glad Rosalina reminds you of your mom, because she was supposed to be very motherly type… even when she's mad. Shulk has the amazing power of really good intuition. Too bad his intuitions only work for bad events, he could seriously try to exploit this on gambling games.**

SmashBrosFan96: **I wouldn't say Captain Falcon is corrupted, at least no** **t** **intentionally. He really just needs to listen something else that isn't his own judgment.** **Either Marth got into the house because Rosalina forgot to lock the door or he's really good at lock picking.** **Rosalina did ask where from Robin and Marth knew each other, she just didn't ask for details. Ooh, boy, that Smash Direct was something… Now I kind of wish I could include Corrin and Bayonetta here, but it probably won't be possible. That's too bad.**

PozzyP: **Zelda is indeed a pharmacist, she just things that Robin can't know.** **You don't really need to know much about the game or the anime to understand her role here, because it is mostly something I came up with, so all the heavy stuff wouldn't fall just on Rosalina.** **Speaking of her, things just got worse like you said. Except she's not ill anymore, she just disappeared.**

 **R** **obin should have that checked out. I've heard that hearing voices in your head may not something normal people hear. But then again, it was just something I've heard of.** **I'm not going to say anything else on the matter.** **Marth wears the mask for aesthetic purposes. Nothing else. Believe me,** **I speak the truth** **.**

mystic moogle: **Glad you like dit! Daraen is just really protective over Robin, he's usually very sweet.** **Captain Falcon is Hell on Earth even if he doesn't realize it.** **I'm glad you laughed, because it was supposed to be intentional.** **Robin has a pretty voice that seems to get into people's head a lot. While good for sales over the phone, it is also turning out to become a nu** **i** **sance for her. Let's see where this will take her.**

 **Daeren is a good name, isn't it? It's not as gender neutral as I would like, but it still fits him here.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Hope to see you guys on the next one.**


End file.
